You Just May Be The One
by heartpunker123
Summary: Marilyn Rose Torgerson was just an ordinary college student living in Southern California until she buys an old pocket watch that may have taken her back in time to the Monkees alternate universe of their t.v show. Will she able to survive in the 60s as she meets Michael and the rest of the group? Can she keep her secret from them while she gets close to certain a Monkee?
1. The pocket watch

**So, I revised the first chapter as it needed to be revised and I'm sorry for the mistakes. It's going to take a little while before I'm able to post new chapters. I'm back in school and I'm taking General Chemistry this semester so there's a lot of studying I'm going to do in order to pass. Thanks for the recent reviews, some of you pointed out the flaws and not every story is perfect but mine is different and eventually it's going to unravel in the end.**

**Anyways, this story is an idea I had created years ago after writing a Beatles Time Travel fanfic on quizilla long ago while in high school. I love the Monkees but I don't own them. I owe Marilyn and the plot, inspired by a pocket watch that I do own and the best rock band to ever came out of the 60's (And television show as well). **

**This is based in 2012 but in the Monkees universe will be alternate 1967 which is the Monkees t.v. series.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Southern California was filled with nothing more but crystal blue skies stretching across the beautiful city of La Jolla, my light brown eyes captured it all as I walked along the solid cement earth with crowds of tourists and locals surrounding me as they passed by. Summer was here and became the explanation of it all. I had finally finished my third year at the University of California, San Diego studying hard for a career as a Marine Biologist. Being born and raised in "America's Finest City," the ocean was always there at my door step and becoming a big part of my life ever since I can remember, so why not dedicate the rest of my years to the seas? It's always something I've dreamed of doing and now it's coming true.

It was going to be a long summer. I knew it when all of my friends from school went away spending their vacations in places like Paris, Rome, London, anywhere away from California. It would have been tempting to go out and join them but I rather stay close to home and hopefully make the very best of it, just like my mother who would always try to make each day brighter by doing the best as possible. That was one of those things my father would always tell me growing up, he would bring up stories about her and constantly tell me how much I reminded him of her by the color of my tobacco colored hair to the personality that was brighter than the sun. Sometimes I really wish I knew my mother, she died after a few minutes I was born due to complications from giving birth but before she left the Earth, my dad told me how she looked at me with a sweet smile and gave me the name Marilyn before telling the both of us that she loved us as her eyes closed forever. The name, 'Marilyn' was from the famous 1950's classic Hollywood actress, Marilyn Monroe. My mom deeply admired her while growing up in the 60's and my father had given me the middle name, Rose, being the flower that was a favorite of hers and mine as well. I owe my dad so much for everything he has done for me as he raised me all by himself and I love him more every day for being there for me. He taught me so much and I really loved the stories he shared to me about how he and my mother were a couple of teenagers falling in love with each other and how they grew up young in the 60's, the era that changed history forever. They were both influenced by the music of the Beatles, The Beach Boys, Supremes, and much more. Dad would always play his record collection for me while I grew up and that's what sparked my love for that era of great music with one band stealing my mother's heart and taking mine.

They were known as the Monkees. Having a television show that was ahead of its time, the Monkees were about four young men living in a beach house in Southern California as struggling musicians trying to find a way to pay their rent while going on wild adventures. Eventually these four boys did become a real rock n' roll group and Monkeemania was soon born. On my sixteenth birthday, my dad surprised me by giving me an old teal suitcase record player that once belonged to my mother along with her personal collection of the Monkees records and memorabilia of the band that she kept over the years. He told me that she wanted me to have these things and cherish the 'feel good' music of their time as kids and I did within a heartbeat. The years had passed and I'm still a fan of the 60's and everything legal about it with my love for the Monkees still strong. Despite my friends thinking I'm a little odd being involved with music set before my time but they don't understand the love I have for great music.

As I continued to push myself pass the countless stores of local businesses selling souvenirs, clothes, and food, I was looking for something different than the guilty tourist items hanging in the shop windows. After walking around a few corners and entering through less crowded streets with only a few tourists holding on to their backpacks, I came across this one store that instantly caught my eyes. The building was small and somewhat older than the other shops in the area, it was a few miles away from home and finding it to be an antique shop which brighten my curiosity to go inside. The sound of a bell ranged from above the door once I entered the store and found a middle-aged woman standing behind the cashier's counter with a soft smile greeting me while she reminded me a little bit like Carole King when the talented singer was younger.

"Hello, miss." She let out as her voice was soft and very Californian. I smiled back at her in response and started to browse around looking at all the neat things displayed to be sold.

There were statues and boxes placed on shelves, paintings, and stuffed heads of exotic animals decorating the walls while the most delicate items were encased inside glass cabinets. The smell of old books and sweet lavender filled the atmosphere inside the store, a combination of two of my favorite things as near the large bookcase was an old wardrobe and even more taxidermists animals such as a tiger laying on its stomach and a polar bear standing on its hind legs position by the register with a sun hat placed on his head and boa scarf wrapped around its neck.

There were about four different rooms with each one separated by long beaded curtains that reminded me of an old fortune teller's shop. Each of these rooms stored more interesting items but there was nothing in here that really caught my eyes to be the future birthday present to myself and at this rate, I may be on my way home empty handed. The last bit of hope I had left were the delicate items placed in those glass case shelves extending around the register carrying all types of vintage jewelry that people have owned within their lifetime.

_'__A girl's only hope is jewelry at this point.'_ I thought to myself while eyeing each piece of bracelets, rings, earrings, and necklaces as I found an old round brass pocket watch necklace with crescent moons and stars circling the front of the small door, while the center to see the time was the shaped of a sunflower and showed the hands and numbers of the watch through the flower's outline. It was very beautiful and seeing the small price tag tied around the chain was pretty affordable too.

"You seem to have your heart set on that pocket watch there, sweetie." My brown eyes looked up at the lady leaning over the counter with another smile to her face as I returned the simple gesture before replying back to her.

"Yes, I really like it. I never seen anything like it before and it's pretty. It would be perfect for a birthday gift. You see, my birthday is coming up soon." I smiled to myself as I turned my attention at the necklace before looking at her and heard her laughing realizing I wanted to get the necklace for myself.

"Well, there's nothing wrong buying a birthday present even if you're buying it for yourself. Believe me I do it all the time. The only problem with this watch is the battery, it's a pretty old pocket watch from the early 60's and not surprising it's powered by a battery. Though this battery operated watch has been dead since the previous owner sold it to me a few years ago. I never been able to get around giving it new life but if you buy this beauty, I can give you the spare battery for free. The last thing that man who sold it to me said, 'it was going to make a special person happy,' now I don't know what he meant by it but you may just be the one." I watched her red lips grinning at me as she told me the strange story about last how the pocket watch ended up with her. Leaving me deep in thought about the owner's words but quickly pushed it in the back of my head.

"Yeah, maybe I am. I'll take it." I smiled at her and she beamed as she removed the keys wrapped around her wrist and found the one to unlock the glass door of the shelf, removing the watch gently from its display case and firmly in her hand. It took several minutes as she wrapped the item in a decorative piece of cloth before placing in it a small box in front of me as she looked at me with a wide grin and turned around towards a large cabinet drawer behind her and easily picked up the spare battery for the pocket watch and placed in the small brown bag with my new birthday present.

* * *

The brisk walk home was not that far from my house as I left my car in the driveway not wanting to waste gas. My house was a one story building painted pale yellow with a gray roof and a stone walk way leading up to the red door as the front yard was surrounded with a small white fence and overflowing with different types of flowers including roses, adding color to the garden. I shared this house with my best friend, Thora who has been my friend since our first year at UCSD though now I was living alone since she left to London for her summer vacation and won't be back until August, when fall semester begins a week before my birthday.

Once I entered inside of the cozy home, I pushed myself down the small hall reaching my bedroom within seconds. I placed my brown saddle purse on my bed with my new present alongside of it. My legs guided me over to the left corner of the room, there a small table held my mom's suitcase record player as I decided to flipped on the record, Headquarters by the Monkees.

The record played smoothly against the needle as the first song began to fill the air and I began to take the small bag, settling it down on my white vanity desk. From the bag, I took out the pocket watch necklace and rested the spare battery beside it. The watch was simply cool to the touch and looking even prettier up close in person while observing it front and back, where the battery compartment stood with the engravings of sunflowers surrounding the back of it. Usually, these kinds of watches would be winded but it wasn't unusual to find an electronic pocket back in those times of the sixties. Within minutes of prying open the battery compartment with a simple pocket knife, I was able to remove the dead battery and placed in the spare before closing the compartment.

Once I held the long enamel chain in my hand, I easily placed the watch over my head and pulled my hair to let the chain touch my neck as the pocket watch rested a little below my chest. A smile spread to my lips feeling happy as I stared at the face of the watch and began to adjust the stem knob to change the time to its proper state on the now functioning pocket watch.

Michael Nesmith's voice sang through the room as the song now played one of my all-time favorite songs, 'You Just May Be the One.' No doubt that he was the one I adored the most of the four members and it wasn't because of the wool hat despite how handsome he looks wearing it. Actually, it was the creative aspect in which he wrote and created music that was just as good as both Lennon and McCartney combined. And also the fact he has a Texan accent didn't hurt as well.

_'__All men must have someone…have someone who never takes advantage of a love bright as the sun.'_

As his vocals let out in tune, I had now aligned the hands of the watch to correct time and easily pressed down the stem hearing the button on top click at the push of my thumb and watched as the hands moved once more. Suddenly my body started to feel light as a feather and my vision began to turn black.

_'__Someone to stand beside them and you just may be the one…one…one.'_

* * *

**Okay, well I really hope the revision was all right. I'll try to revise the other chapters and I'm still editing chapter 9 but I'll post it once it done. Thanks to the reviews and favorites, etc... I'm really glad you find my story interesting so that makes me happy :)  
**

**Have a good day!**


	2. Welcome to the Alt 1960s

The sounds of the ocean roared into the sandy shores with its clear blue waves breaking against the smooth shore in an endless cycle as it filled my ears. The warmth of the sun caressed my face as my eyes slowly opened and the first thing I encounter was the bright blue California sky high above me. When I began to push myself up in a sitting position, I felt my fingers submerged in sand and realized I was on the beach. The strange thing was I don't even remember being here or how even I got here.

_'How did I end up here? The only thing I remember was coming home from the small antique shop and spending time in my room putting the new battery in the pocket watch I just purchased…'_

None of this was making any sense to me as I had to be dreaming right now but this feels too real to be a dream.

"Maybe, I decided to take a walk on the beach and ended up sleeping, I should get back and…" Once I stood up from the sand, it came to my realization that this beach was not the same beach as La Jolla, California or any San Diego beach for that matter. Even though this was still California, I had no clue to how I was here on a different beach and probably a different part of the state.

I started to let my eyes roam my surroundings and saw people hanging around the beach with their clothes looking very odd and what was even more strange was that I feel like I have seen this place before, I just couldn't place my finger on it. I decided to look for answers and walked away from the beach knowing it wouldn't get me anywhere if I stayed there.

Touching the solid concrete of a nearby sidewalk and away from the sands, I was in a neighborhood that had rows of beach houses in many different colors. In my head I was thinking about how the Monkees lived in a beach house similar to the ones here in the neighborhood on their television show. Suddenly I thought about what if I was somehow transported in their alternate television universe, it would be pretty great but I knew it couldn't be logical and continued walking down the street.

Exploring through the neighborhood, there were several cars parked alongside the sidewalks and in driveways seeing that they were very old cars, these cars all looked to be fifty years old but for some reason they looked all brand new. The people who own these cars must really take of them, but the houses all looked in great shaped too now that I pay more attention to them. I still had no idea where the hell I was as everything around me seemed to be from the 1960s at least.

This city was beginning to make me feel more out of place as I passed by some of the locals who probably lived here and noticed that the men wore suits while the women had on skirts and dresses, even few wore pants. Now I was confused, trying to find an answer to the puzzle on where I am. If the people here dressed like their from the 60's and lived in houses resembling the 60's and have cars from the 50's and 60's then maybe I was now living in the 60's…But this couldn't be true, time travel does not exist except in Hollywood. Yet here I was magically appearing on a random California beach with no recollection on how I even got here whatsoever until I kept walking further down the sidewalk as I stumbled upon a house that couldn't belong in the 1960's or even in my time of 2012. There in front of me stood the Monkees beach house. I was awestruck and felt I was just hit in the head too many times with a little trouble breathing.

"This cannot be happening…" But it was, the famous house was 1334 North Beechwood Drive here in Southern California and it was real looking just like in the show. Now my thoughts of living in the alternate universe came true, I was brought into the Monkees 1960s universe. "Okay, this is very bizarre. Here I am in Beechwood, California and it's not supposed to exist but it does. All I can remember was coming home from the antique store and replacing the old battery of the pocket watch….oh my god…" The sound of my voice faded hitting me like bricks. I look down at myself finding the pocket watch still hanging around my neck as it now looked new, shining in a new coat of brass while the hands were no longer ticking.

This watch must have took me back in time after I placed the new battery inside of it to bring life back to it, I may sound crazy but there was no other explanation I could think of that would make sense. This pocket watch is a time traveling mechanism that transported me in the universe of the Monkees television show. The thought being stuck in here actually didn't sound too bad, as I always wondered what it would be like to live here and now I guess I'll get that chance. A wide smile spread across my lips only to realize that I was still lingering outside the Monkees' house and quickly walked away from sight trying not to drag too much attention. It would be very strange to be in front of their door step telling them I'm a big fan of theirs and that I'm from the future, it would be creepy on both sides, so I couldn't hang around. Still something tells me I was going to meet them, just a feeling.

* * *

As I found my way into the town, there were a few things I needed since I was going to be staying here for a while and those things consisted of new clothes, food, a job and a place to stay. Luckily, I found just enough cash in the small pocket of my jeans as the first thing I did was search for a place to stay, going to a cheap hotel was a waste of money, so I looked through a newspaper I found and started to look for places that were vacant and under my budget. Up for rent was a small townhouse located down the street from 1334 North Beechwood Drive and it wasn't on purpose, it was all that was available on my budget for the rest needed to go towards clothes and food.

I met with the landlord who seemed pretty nice as he showed around the new pad. The townhouse was two stories tall with the living room on the first floor as in the small corner by the stairs was the kitchen having all the necessary appliances which is one less thing to worry about. There was also a bathroom and two large rectangle window doors viewing the ocean and small patio leading to the beach. The living room had a light blue couch and small wooden coffee table with two lamps on both sides of the couch. Next was upstairs where two bedrooms and another bathroom, the first bedroom had a higher view of the beach, a queen size bed, a small dresser, and a complete closet. In the second bedroom was pretty much the same as the first with only the windows overlooking the city of Malibu. After getting the tour of the house and giving my first payment, I went back into the city to find new clothes that would make me fit in this era, even though the clothes I wore now could pass wearing light blue colored jeans, a light yellow button blouse, cream colored flats, and a matching yellow ribbon tied in my hair. I needed more clothes to fit into society as my feet pulled me down the street of many stores that had to offer, there were a variety of clothing shops selling mod to the free spirited garments of the counter culture movement. To me, the hippie scene wasn't my thing but I admit that some of their clothes were pretty cool. After purchasing a new wardrobe of clothes, I came across a record store a few stores down from the book store and entered the store hearing a small bell sounding off once I walked through. The music of the Beatles' Rubber Soul album played in the store and it was nice to hear real music again compared to the junk people in my generation listen nowadays. My brown orbs looked around like a kid in a candy store finding shelves filled with records and musical instruments adorning the walls which was great, though I couldn't play anything just my voice. The records look tempting to buy, but I needed the rest of my money for food and a bedspread. As I looked around, a man in his early forties stared at me from the back of the store asking if I needed anything but I told him I was just looking around telling him that I just moved here from San Diego and how I like his store very much. He was beaming from my compliment as I noticed the 'help wanted' sign posted at the register.

Minutes passed as I walked out of the record store with a smile growing at my lips, I managed to get the job there and was going to start the next day feeling excited about it. This was the first time I was going to work at a record store as I remember my other job back home in 2012 San Diego working as a waitress in a local diner hoping my boss won't get mad that I'm going to be away for a while. Then again, maybe being in an alternate universe wouldn't affect time in the present as when I do get back it will be as if I never left and I really hope I was right. This entire time travel business is complicated but for now I'm just going to have to get use to it.

* * *

**Author's Note: The Next chapter the Monkees will make their debut! I'll try to post the next chapter next week.**


	3. The Vincent Van Go Go

As the gorgeous blue California sky cascaded into the dark night, the stars gleamed brightly in the atmosphere joining the company of the man in the moon's smile, the crescent moon. Its reflection danced along the ocean surface as my brown eyes looked at the pretty sight from my bedroom window. My first day here was spent shopping for clothes, a place to stay and figuring out how on earth I came to the Monkees alternate universe finding out that my pocket watch was the answer which made no sense at all but I guess anything is possible. All I know that being here was going to take some time to get use to while I try to fix the watch with no sense of knowing how long that will be.

I glanced around my new bedroom as I bought a set of new bed sheets and a new comforter that was teal with several different color flowers spread throughout the entire duvet as for my room and the rest of the townhouse was going to feel much like home once I start saving up more money that I'll receive working at the record store to make it more comfortable.

The night was still young as I decided to go outside and explore more of this city before calling it a night. I wore the same outfit and grabbed a white sweater as the pocket watch hanged loosely around my neck. Despite being broken I was cautious to leave without it as the thought of losing it would be disastrous. After leaving the townhouse, I strolled into the night of this new universe never seeing much of the scenery during the night on the show as it looked lovely. Slowly I walked past the stores where I purchased my clothes and the record store as I crossed the streets making sure no cars were driving down the streets and turned a left corner seeing a building with its lights glowing bright yellow.

"The Vincent Van Go-Go…" I softly let out to myself as this place was a club for teens to dance and listen to live music, also being the place where the Monkees sometimes performed.

I could hear the music inside playing outside by one of the live bands seeing a few young adults hanging around the joint as I crossed the street deciding whether or not to go inside and get a feel for myself how this place really is after seeing it from a few episodes on the Monkees. I head inside walking through the deep purple hallway with several works of art pieces including the man named after the club hanging on the walls while my heels clicked underneath the black and white diamond tile floor as teens in the hall were smoking cigarettes and talking through the loud music. A few eyes wander towards my direction, ignoring their glances as I stopped behind the open entrance leading to main hang out, the lights were bright as the room was filled with more teens dancing at the center of the room in front of the main stage where the band played, others sat in small round tables scattered around the room, and the rest were standing around making conversations. Somehow with any luck, I managed to find myself a table and took a seat on the cushioned French chair taking in the fun loving 60's atmosphere that reminded me of those old beach movies featuring Frankie Avalon and Annette Funicello.

A few minutes went by as a waitress came up to me asking if I would want anything to eat or drink but I told her I was fine and she danced her way to the next table never to bother me again. I listened to the band called the Heartbreakers taking notice of their name painted on the drummer's bass drum in the color red, their music wasn't as bad as they sounded a bit like the Beach Boys and continued to hear more of their songs from the table. While I sat there, it was easy to see some of the men in the room staring at me with their hungry eyes as a few of them actually came up to me and asked if I wanted to dance. They were pretty handsome but I kindly declined each of their offers because I really couldn't dance and frankly wasn't interested in losing my seat. The Heartbreakers finally ended their gig as the room applauded them for their nice performance, including myself and watched as they began to take their instruments and left the stage with smirks of their faces feeling satisfied.

* * *

Soon after another band climbed up to the stage and began to set up their instruments while my brown orbs caught a glimpse of them and widen in shock seeing the four of them dressed in familiar red collared outfits with eight buttons, gray slacks with black leather belts and silver buckles and all wearing black boots and with one of them wearing a distinguishable green wool hat. Micky, Davy, Peter, and Michael of the Monkees were standing up there on stage as they looked very much real right before my eyes as I noticed Mike adjusting his microphone and turning to see if the rest of his bandmates where ready to perform. Once they all gave him a nod, signaling they ready to go. Mike walked up to his microphone and spoke to the crowd.

"Hello, everybody, we're the Monkees and to those who haven't heard us just stick around and give a listen." He let out as a few people in the Vincent gave a cheer before hearing him move his fingers on his guitar playing a quick riff with Peter's bass soon following as Micky later pounded on the drums with David Jones banging on his tambourine playing the chords to 'Let's Dance On' as it filled the club with everyone dancing to the beat.

Most of the time, I was mesmerized seeing all of them standing a few feet away from me on stage as I heard them perform live. The sight of Michael and his wool hat never left my eyes as I watched his fingers strum his twelve string guitar while his voice began to give me chills up my spine as he provided the backup vocals during the chorus along with Davy, Peter, and Micky who sang lead vocals on this song. It was amazing to see them live for the very first time almost like a dream but a sudden drop in my smile appeared knowing this may be the only experience I'll ever get to see them perform. When I ended up in alternative 1967, I thought meeting them would be likely but not very often, even if I was in the time based on their television show part of me had little faith that there will be any chance to meet each one of them in person and possibly get to know them better on a personal level.

My thoughts of doubt were lost as the song ended and people clapped their hands together afterwards, seconds later, the group started to play their second song with Mike taking the lead once more as he strummed to the chords of one of his songs, 'The Kind of Girl I Could Love.' It was one of my favorites off their 'More of the Monkees' album as my only problem with it was that I wished it could have been much longer. The Monkees played their music while I let my eyes focus their attention to none other than Michael, seeing his deep brown eyes searching the room as he found me among the crowd and in that moment my heart instantly gave a jolt causing my stomach to burst into thousands of butterflies. I'd always liked Mike as he was my favorite Monkee but I didn't think he would make me react like this suddenly as he began to sing out the words into the microphone with his dark brown eyes never moving away from me.

"Girl, deep down in my soul I'm sure and my heart has no doubt that you're the kind of girl I could love…" And though, I wanted to believe he was singing those words at me, I became unconvinced that he meant it. I couldn't see him falling for a girl like me.

After a couple of more tunes, the Monkees soon wished everyone a goodnight and left the stage of the Vincent letting my mind to function normally again as the whole time they performed, Michael Nesmith kept stealing glances towards my direction and looking at me with those chocolate brown orbs of his, even catching that infamous wink which made several girls screaming at him. There was hope inside making me want to believe that Michael really was looking at me throughout the whole performance with the other Monkees tonight but I didn't want to feel too excited about it if he was and tried to not think about it as much.

I left the Vincent a little while after they had left, retracing my steps back home to the townhouse as I was looking forward to working at the record store tomorrow which got my mind off on the events that happened at the Vincent Van Go Go easily. Once I reached the townhouse, my mind suddenly forgot about work and the memory of the Monkees performing on stage crawled back into my mind, more importantly the vision of Mike staring at me or what I thought it was to be me. Being there though made me feel excited whether he was looking at me or not, I had the best time watching my favorite band live in person after spending the first day stuck in their universe. Though, I had no problem being here as I was going to have to stay and blend in for a while as I needed to find and fix the problem of my busted pocket watch, which I hope wouldn't be too hard. And it could be fun living in alternate 1967 Malibu even if I don't get to see the Monkees as often as I would like to, experiencing the 60's its next best thing. A smile appeared on my face as I got ready for bed and crawled under the sheets of my warm bed drifting off to sleep with my dreams carrying me away, dreaming of the four boys, especially Michael with his deep rich chocolate eyes that left me mesmerized.


	4. Meeting the Boy with the Wool Hat

**This took me a while to upload as my laptop is being strange. This chapter is set nearly a week after Marilyn arrived. Thank you for the Review, Hippiepoet! :) Glad you like the story. I promise it will get better!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mike's P.O.V: It's been a few days since I've seen this girl at the Vincent Van Go-Go the night the other Monkees and I performed for a paying gig to help us with the rent that was due last month. Of all the times being at the Vincent, I had several encounters with many girls but none were quite like her as she was the grooviest looking girl I've ever seen. The image of her played fresh in my mind these pass days since that night remembering her sitting down at a table with her long and wavy brown hair was the color of bronze, her eyes were the same shade of brown as mine only a little lighter. She looked like someone from those fashion magazines because she was simply breathtaking and I was moved by her that night. It was hard to keep my eyes on her while keeping focus to the chords that needed to be strum and where my fingers needed to be placed as I played the songs I'd wrote for the band and the hours spent on rehearsal to perform for gigs. I was even signing 'The Kind Of Girl I Could Love' to her, a song I wrote about no one until I saw her and I wondered if I'll be able to talk to her without making a fool out of myself. As for the rest of the guys, none of them knew about her and I'm not sure if I should tell them because knowing Davy, he'll probably get stars in his eyes if he sees her and fall in love like he always does with any girl we come across. All the girls fall for Davy and sometimes they fall for Micky and Peter but when it comes to me, I could never find the right one, sometimes I feel unlucky with girls and other times the ones that are interested in me I'm never into them. Though the one that did catch my eyes was the girl at the Vincent and her image stained my mind like a painting as I watched the blue waves rolling along the shore from the balcony outside of the beach house this early morning.

End P.O.V.

* * *

These last few days went by in the alternate city of Malibu, California. It's been almost a week since I ended up here with a pocket watch that took me into a dimension of the television universe of the Monkees and I slowly became used to the notion of time travel. Even though I haven't took the time to fix the device, this new life I was living in 1967 California brought a warm spot to my heart. Don't get me wrong, I do miss my friends and my father in 2012 but part of me wanted to stay here a little while longer because it was too soon to say goodbye.

The early morning had woken me up as the soft rays of sunlight peaked through the light yellow sheer curtains of my bedroom windows. Slowly, I left the comfort of my bed and stepped into the bathroom for a quick bath. Once I was ready to dress, I put on a pale blue blouse, a white pleated skirt falling above the knees, and a pair of royal blue flats with a small heel. The only jewelry I had was a pair of small white pearl earrings and the pocket watch hanging around my neck as I went to grab my cardigan with yellow and white polka dots and my tan suede purse. I head downstairs for breakfast to eat a quick bowl of cereal with a cup of tea as I wasn't into drinking coffee. After breakfast, I quickly brushed my teeth and put on a soft shade of pink lipstick on my lips before grabbing my house key and walking out the door as I began to walk into town.

The record store was opened to costumers by the time I arrived as my boss, Robert Herman greeted me the second I walked through the glass and wooden door.

"Good morning, Marilyn. How are you?" He shot up a warm grin as he walked around the register and straighten up a few records from a nearby shelve.

"Morning, Mr. Herman. I'm very good, thank you. How has your morning been?" I looked at him with a smile running along my pink lips as I came towards the counter where the register was located and placed my purse and sweater on the wooden coat hanger behind me.

"It's been good so far, beautiful today, isn't it? Tonight, I'll be taking my lovely wife to dinner. We're celebrating our fifteenth anniversary." He let out with excitement running in his voice while my lips showed him a wide smirk feeling happy for him and his wife.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Congratulations." I told him as he thanked me before retreating into the back of the store to pick up a few boxes carrying various records that needed to be restocked.

Music from the Paris Sisters to the Rolling Stones spread into the store while I took my position behind the register looking outside from the large rectangular panel windows watching a few motor vehicles driving past the roads, several people walking along the sidewalks on a bright sunny morning while I waited for costumers to come inside the store to tend.

* * *

As the long day went by, there was not many costumers that came into the store today while most the time I spent in the record store was walking along each shelve to organize records that were misplaced and even spotted a few that I made a note to myself to purchase, sorting magazines on a rotating rack from best to worst and talking to Mr. Herman about his anniversary date tonight and more about himself. Most of the time, I usually sat down in the small stool behind the register and continued to stare outside the large windows seeing the life in the city pass by my eyes. Mr. Herman considered to close the shop early this evening as he noticed how slow it was and will give him time to pick up something extra for his wife for tonight as told me he was going to close the store at five. Right now it was only four twenty, which wasn't too bad.

The relaxing Californian melody of the Beach Boys played inside the record store while continuously drew some pretty flowers on a small sheet of paper out of boredom from behind the counter as Mr. Herman stayed in back to organize the stock room. Suddenly I heard the small bell ringing in my ears as it signaled a costumer coming through the open door but I didn't pay any attention to see who it was that walked into the store as I heard a man whistling a tune that sounded like 'Brown Eyed Girl' by Van Morrison to me. The whistling continued on as I heard him grab something small from the wall next to the instruments and his whistling stopped once he reached the register and placed a small packet of 'D' strings for a bass guitar in my view. As I finally look up to stare at the man, the fireworks in my stomach ignited and exploded into a million pieces of confetti seconds after.

"Hello." I heard his voice as the southern Texan accent spoke out to me. His deep chocolate eyes burning into mine with only seconds to answer him as there were too many things going on in my mind.

"Oh, hi, is this all that you need?" My voice let out nervously as I took the packet of strings from the counter and punch in the numbers to ring up the bill while I caught the wide smirk forming along his face.

"Yes, that's all. My friends and I were having a practice session at our beach house and my friend's base string broke while the four of us were rehearsing. We need him tomorrow night to play another show at the Vincent, so I'm here to buy these strings for him." He shot a new smile at me as I softly looked at him with a grin. Knowing the one he was talking about was no other than Peter, I thought this man in his green wool hat really cared for his friends. I felt nervous seeing him standing before me as he kept staring at me with his deep color eyes.

"It's really nice of you to do this for him. I bet he's glad to have a friend like you." I let out with a small squeak in my voice, hoping he didn't noticed as I placed his purchase in a small brown paper bag with his receipt inside and handed him his change. He took his change and stuffed it in the pocket of his blue jeans as I saw the cheeks of his face beginning to turn pink as he looked cute when he blushed.

"Oh, well I couldn't let down my friend, Pete. He's a little sensitive and we have a gig tomorrow night and we need him to practice with the rest of us, so we can pay the rent." He explained as the butterflies kept nipping inside of me. He reached for the small bag in my hand and felt the cool spark of electricity tingling all over my skin. I watched as he turned his back to leave towards the door but he stopped halfway and walked back towards me with his hands placed firmly on the counter top.

"By the way, my name is Michael…Michael Nesmith but I'm fine with being called, 'Mike.' Mostly everyone I know does. I live in a beach house with my friends just a few blocks from here. We're in a rock band called the Monkees. You may have seen us play a few nights ago in a club called the Vincent Van Go-Go. I only asked because I remember you being there when we performed and please don't think I'm a creep but after the show that night, I wanted to see you again and I found you working at Mr. Herman's record store the next day. For a few days I've been walking by the store because I wanted to talk to you but I was really shy to face you. I could understand if you don't want to see me again…I'm sorry." He softly confessed to me about wanting to talk to me since seeing me the night at the Vincent and he looked down at his hands feeling embarrassed as he started to apologize.

At first, I was surprised and lost for words realizing that this whole week Michael has been walking by the record store trying to talk to me as hearing this let my heart racing suddenly, I never imagined this to happen to me, not in a million years. As the proof was right here, the two of us standing face to face and sharing a conversation at this very moment was all too surreal.

"Honestly, Michael. I don't think you are a creep you don't really look like the type and don't be sorry, I'm actually flattered you did all this trouble to try to talk to me. No one has done that for me and I think it's really sweet of you to have the courage to see me." I noticed his warm brown orbs looking back at me with relief and surprise brewing inside as he gave me a soft smirk. "My name is Marilyn Rose Torgerson but you could call me Marilyn. I'm new to the city, I just moved here a few days ago and that night when I stumbled upon the Vincent Van Go-Go and watched you and the rest of your friends performing on stage was the first day I arrived." I looked at him with a gentle smile resting my lips as I introduced myself to him. The warm smile he generated faced me as I heard his southern drawl answering to me.

"Thank you, Marilyn and that's a really groovy name, too. I wondered if you were new here because I've never seen you around before but thanks for explaining it to me. Where did you move from?" Michael continued, looking interested as I didn't mind telling him but of course leaving the details about time travel out of the conversation.

"I moved here from San Diego. La Jolla to be in fact, I just wanted to spend my summer vacation somewhere else rather than staying home, so I came here. And I might be planning to stay here for a while until going back home before the summer ends." I said this to him as I knew it wasn't a complete lie. He showed me another smile and raised his eyebrows hearing where I came from.

"Wow! San Diego! I heard that it's a great city and there are so many places to see. I've always wanted to check it out. Anyways, you're going to like it here, Marilyn. I have to go now and give Peter his strings so we can finish our band practice." His eyes looked slightly dimmed as he looked sad to leave me but they brighten up again. "Hey, the guys and I are having a party at our place and we'll be throwing a gig at the beach tonight. I know we just met and all but it would be great if you come by and be there. I can even introduce you to my friends, I'm sure they'll like to meet you." Michael let out with hope in his voice.

"Sure, I'd like to go. I'll actually be off in a little while, so I'll come by to the beach after I go home to change. Thanks Mike." I smiled at him calling him by his short name as he looked excited after I agreed to go.

"You're welcome. I'll see you there and you can't miss the house, there'll be a small stage set up behind it. Bye, Marilyn and thanks for the strings, too!" He smiled and said his goodbye as he left the store leaving me with a smile on my face and lost in a mix of emotions.

I had just met Mike Nesmith for the first time and this wasn't going to be the last, my smile never left my lips as I waited for the hour to go by and couldn't wait to rush home.


	5. An Evening with the Monkees

**Hello! Sorry, I haven't uploaded this chapter sooner but I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if it is a little boring but the next one will be better! Thanks to Hippiepoet, jhorses, longhairedweirdo, and EvilTwin18 for the reviews! :)**

* * *

Once the last anticipating minute had passed on the blue round clock pinned to the wall behind me reading five o'clock as it meant that my shift was done for the day. Mr. Herman went ahead to close up the record store like he promised and I left the store after wishing him a goodnight and a happy anniversary that late afternoon. As I walked in the direction of the townhouse, a wide smile stayed on my soft pink lips as I remembered Michael entering the record store and invited me to a party on the beach behind the Monkees beach pad. The butterflies continued to flutter inside of me as I began to think about them and how exciting it was going to be to see them again, especially Mike.

* * *

Michael's P.O.V: The other guys and I were at our pad, practicing a few of our songs as we needed to rehearse for tomorrow's gig at the Vincent and tonight we were throwing a party on the beach behind our house. Though the only thing I was looking forward tonight is seeing the beautiful girl from Herman's record store named Marilyn again.

During those long days after I noticed her at the Vincent, I would pass down the street of Herman's record store and she will be there standing behind the register tending to costumers, looking through a magazine when people weren't buying anything, and sometimes organizing the records on the shelves. And every time I saw her, I could feel my heart beginning to run wildly out of control as that whole time I wasn't sure how I was going to talk to her because this was the first time a girl like her could make me feel this way.

Finally, I gained the courage to see her as Peter broke one of his strings while playing his bass guitar when we rehearsed and this was my chance to see Marilyn, so I decided to buy Pete his new strings down at the record store with my fingers crossed hoping she will be there.

* * *

Flashback: _When I entered the store, I noticed it was empty as not many people came inside while my eyes turned to glance to her beauty sitting at the register with her left hand scribbling something down on a piece of paper. My lips continued to whistle 'Brown Eyed Girl' by Van Morrison as I thought about Marilyn the entire time I walked here from the beach house, which wasn't far. I looked away from her and walked over to the instruments section to pick up a small packet of 'D' strings for Peter, while the whistling helped me calm my nerves down. But once I reached the register to where she was, I stopped humming the tune and placed the package of strings on the counter as she looked up at me with bright brown eyes shining with a natural light. _

_Being there with her was one of the best feelings I ever felt, my heart continued to pound through my chest endlessly as her soft voice spoke to me sounding like an angel from heaven. She could easily be one as she never turned me away when I confessed about seeing her at the record store many times over the week after she came to watch my friends and I played at the Vincent Van Go-Go the night she first came to the city from San Diego. She seemed to understand me, which made me fall more in love with her as we continued to talk more and tried to learn more about one another. And during the whole time I was there in the store, all I could so was stare at her as being this close to her only made my heart act up in a frenzy. From the way her long brown hair came down past her shoulders creating waves within each strand made me want to run my fingers through it and feel the softness of her hair as the bronze color of her locks reminded me of the setting sun. Another thing about her was the curves on her body, she wasn't skinny and that was something I really liked in a woman and looking at her healthy body caused my heart to pound even harder. And though she wasn't tall, probably being the same height as Davy. Marilyn was still gorgeous in my eyes._

_Before I left the record store, I invited her to come to the party tonight on the beach behind my house as I can introduce her to my friends and hopefully be able to spend more time with her. When I told her about the party, she gladly accepted my invite and I couldn't stop the smile that overcame my face as I walked out of the store and returned back to the pad where the others were waiting for me._

_ As I pushed my long legs through the front door of the beach house, I failed to conceal the wide grin spreading on my face that Marilyn gave me as one look of this face will tell the guys that I met a girl because I hardly ever meet someone as beautiful as Marilyn. I wanted to wait to tell them about her because I plan on introducing them to her tonight, as I forced myself to remove the smile on my face._

_"Hey, Mike, what took you so long?" I heard Micky's voice as my brown eyes saw him lying on the black chaise longue chair while he twirled one of his drum sticks in his hand. Davy sat in the soft red chair across from him while Peter laid himself on the floor collecting his thoughts as their eyes looked back at me taking a break from rehearsing._

_"Nothing, the record store was a bit busy that's all." I lied to him as I was trying really hard to contain my happiness from them as Davy had spoken._

_"For a second there, I thought you'd met a girl." He let out a small smirk as my brown orbs looked at him hearing his words. My heart gave a sudden jolt through my chest hearing him mention the opposite sex as I walked into the kitchen with the image of Marilyn clear in my mind._

_"A girl…? That would be a first in the record books." Micky let out with smile as I tried to get them to drop the subject._

_"I'm telling you guys. I just went to the Mr. Herman's record store to get Peter a new set of 'D' bass strings for tonight and for our gig tomorrow, I paid for the strings, and met Marilyn. Nothing else..." As I let the words escape from my lips, my eyes had grown wide realizing my excitement couldn't be held any longer and blurted about Marilyn to them. Well, I guess there's no point in waiting until tonight._

_"Marilyn? Mike, you met a girl?!" Micky exclaimed as he hopped off from his seat and ran towards me wanting to know about the girl I met as Davy and Peter quickly followed after and crowded me with proud smiles all over their faces. End Flashback_

* * *

There was nothing I can do but to tell them about Marilyn, I told them everything about her from the time I saw her at the Vincent a week ago to now. I also told them that she was here for the summer and how I invited her to the beach party tonight to which she said she will be here. They grew more excited as they were finally going to meet the girl that caught my heart and I became anxious to see her again.

End P.O.V.

* * *

As I finally reached the small townhouse in the late evening, I entered inside my home and climbed straight up the staircase where I reached my bedroom and rummaged through the closet and the drawers of my dresser to find something to wear for tonight. After a few minutes searching for something to wear, I decided to wear a white blouse with winged sleeves as at the top of the blouse was a sewn pattern of pale yellow butterflies, a pleated coral high waist skirt falling a few inches above the knees as I tucked my blouse in the skirt. Then I slipped on a pair of yellow kitten heels as I brushed my long hair adding a pink ribbon around my head acting as a headband, and lastly I applied makeup, consisting of black mascara, peach lipstick, and brown eye shadow creating the usual natural look. The pocket watch hanged around my neck as I grabbed my tan suede purse and a plain sweater in my hand as I made my way downstairs leaving out the front door and finding my way to the beach that night.

The sun was gone underneath the horizon of the sea as the beautiful indigo sky appeared with a few stars twinkling in the companying of the bright white crescent moon. The sight was beautiful as I continued to stroll along the shore with my shoes in hand and feeling the cold salt water lapping my feet.

As my coffee colored eyes stared ahead, I found several people hanging around on the area of the beach in front of me as some of them danced. There were also a few of them coming in and out of a very familiar beach house. My lips formed a small smile, finding a small stage set up behind the balcony of the Monkees' pad and as I walked closer I could see strings of lights decorating the stage and along the balcony of the beach house. Suddenly, something bigger caught my attention seeing the familiar faces of Micky, Davy, Peter, and Mike coming up on stage and began to perform their songs for the crowds that started to surround the stage. My ears picked up the melody of 'Last Train to Clarksville' as I now stood closer to the young adults around my age, letting my feet moved to the music that I fell in love for so many years.

Once the song faded to an end, everyone on the beach and at the balcony applauded for the Monkees with a few whistles here and there as Michael began to speak into the microphone.

"Thank you, thank you all for coming tonight. Now, this next song we're going to play was heard at our last performance at the Vincent where I'm sure many of you have heard it and those of you who haven't, this is called 'Sweet Young Thing.'" Michael's voice told the whole audience as the rhythm of the song began with Micky's drums starting it off. Though it sounded different than the recording on their first album, it was still the same song I know to be one of my favorites from the gorgeous Texan.

During the song I let brown orbs wandered at each of the members of the band, first starting with the insane one of the bunch, Micky Dolenz. Who happily drummed to the beat of the song in the back of the three other Monkees and provided the backing vocals to the chorus. His straight brown hair moved a little as he moved his body to melody as his soft hazel eyes continuously looked back and forth from his friends dancing on the beach to focusing his attention on the drums. And I have to admit that Micky was pretty dreaming but he wasn't the one for me.

My lips let out a smirk as I looked over at the shyest one of the Monkees, Peter Tork. He held this contagious white grin spreading from his mouth for all of us to see as his sleek blonde locks swayed freely to the beat of their music moving himself along with his fingers strumming the strings of his bass. Peter was simply adorable and a sweet loving hippie believing in eternal peace.

Then there was the one known as the heartthrob of the group, who always has stars in his eyes, Davy Jones. Davy stood in the middle of the rock group. He had long shiny brown locks of hair and striking chocolate eyes that can make any girl fall head over heels in one glance. I watched as he shook his bright red maracas repeatedly to the music and also sang the backing vocals along with Micky and Peter during the chorus. It was great seeing him up there full with life and energy as this was how I wanted to remember him by, feeling my heart sinking a little as the Davy Jones in real life had left the Earth so soon in late February due to a heart attack. He was the youngest of the four.

The feeling of hot tears was slowly rising in my eyes as I tried very hard to keep them from falling and I succeeded by swallowing the sadness down my throat. It was still painful in my heart knowing he was gone in my time but I needed to control myself and try not to let it get to me, especially since I'll be seeing them around more while I'm here.

After calming myself down, I stared into the dark brown pools that belong to the last member of the band and one excellent guitar player, who sang his song with pride and wore the green wool hat on his head in the middle of the hot days of summer without a care. Michael Nesmith found me like a needle in a haystack with his eyes locking into mine and his mouth warmly curled into a bright smirk as if telling me that he was glad I made it tonight. My lips returned the favor back at him, feeling my heart acting up once again with the swarms of butterflies tangling my stomach with knots as the noise around me became silent and all I heard was the music played by the Monkees with Michael's voice echoing in my ears.

During a few more songs, there were moments when I caught the boy wearing the wool hat stealing glances at me from time to time, which only increased the beats of my heart in seconds. Michael is the one I had fallen for when I began to listen to them as a little girl and he was also the one, my mother had liked as well when she became a fan of the Monkees. Whether it was a coincidence or not, there was something about this man from Texas that really caught my eyes yet, then again, I shouldn't let my hopes get too far to think that something special was going to happen between Michael and me. I should just forget all about it and think of it as nothing more but a little girl's fairytale because nothing was ever going to happen…nothing at all.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one get better I promise! **


	6. Becoming Something Special

**Hey, everyone! Here's the new chapter to the story, thanks to those who Reviewed the last chapter. I hope this one will just be as good. Enjoy!**

* * *

As the Monkees continued to perform their set of songs on the small stage, I stayed still while everyone around me were moving to the upbeat sound on the cool sand behind the beach house and after they finished playing 'She,' the four talented guys told the audience they were going to take a break before returning to play another set of tunes. Instead, the jukebox was left to keep the music going as it was hooked up to a few speakers outside playing several hits from other artists in this era and kept everyone entertained. My coffee colored specks looked to see Micky leaving the stage and heading back inside the pad while Davy caught the eyes of a girl with light auburn hair and started to dance with her on the beach. Peter hopped off stage and began to dance with a small crowd of teens with a bright smile spreading wide on his cute face. My lips softly gave out a smile to myself before my eyes fell back at the stage and stared at the last Monkee still there, Michael Nesmith who slowly removed his guitar from his body and gently placed it on its stand before walking off stage. I watched as he moved passed the sea of friends and fans finding his way towards me, he instantly welcomed me with a wide grin. His smile triggered the over-sized butterflies to attack my stomach seeing Mike looking very handsome wearing the familiar matching outfits as the rest of the Monkees had on while that green wool hat of his distinguished himself apart from the others.

"Hello, Marilyn. I'm really glad you came tonight." Mike's voice was purely heaven, seeing him standing in front of me with that bright grin never fading as I smiled back at him.

"Thanks for inviting me, Michael. You were amazing up on stage and your friends were too." I let out as the heat overcame my face, blushing red as a strawberry but thankfully it was dark despite the lights strung around us.

"You're welcome, Marilyn and thanks for the compliment. I wanted to invite you to come because I want to make sure you feel welcome here since you're new to the city." He let another smile escape from his lips as Michael was really thoughtful and because of him I already feel welcomed.

My lips gave him a kind smile to show him I was glad he did that for me and as if understanding he stared back with a wide grin. I let myself to stare at Michael's handsome face seeing the bright gesture on his mouth turning into a lovely smirk as I realized the amount of time I took looking at him and probably looked like an idiot doing so.

"So, is…is this where you live?" My voice finally spoke out as I snapped out of the trance and pushed my attention at the beach house standing a few feet away from us. I needed to pretend to be completely oblivious to anything relating the Monkees.

"Hmm…Oh yeah, that's the beach house where Davy, Peter, Micky and I share. If you would like to, I could show you around the place, do you want to?" Mike turned to me with grin spreading on his face, which only made the apprehensions more destructive inside of me while my heart continued to beat rapidly.

"Yes, that'll be pretty groovy." I smiled at him using 1960's slang as the corners of his lips curled, hearing me speak of that word for the first time.

Suddenly the silence began to grow between us and it was becoming a trend, wishing my heart will stop acting like this as it only continued to make me feel nervous and I wondered if Michael was feeling the same thing. Though, then again he probably wasn't.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I want to introduce you to them. They've been asking to meet you, Marilyn…" Michael let out unexpectedly and nearing made me jump from his excitement as I felt the butterflies raging inside the second his hand touched mine. He took my hand and guided me through the beach as the warmth from his touch radiated through me.

* * *

As the two of us worked our way through the crowds, Michael would take a few glances behind his shoulder and look at me to make sure I was all right while the feeling in my hand became numb to the touch as I still could feel the warmth from his hand. Finally, Michael discovered the man with long locks of golden blonde hair enjoying the energy as he danced to the sounds of Tommy James and the Shondells. Peter was having a good time as Michael got his attention and turned his chocolate brown orbs towards me.

"Hey, Pete, I want to introduce you to someone. This is Marilyn, Peter. She's the one who I met at Herman's record store. Mary…sorry, Marilyn, this is Peter." My ears picked up Michael calling me, 'Mary' before quickly apologizing and corrected himself as he called me by my full name. Honestly, I didn't mind that he used my nickname, the only people who have ever called me 'Mary' was my father, my close friends, and my mother before she died. Thinking about her formed a cancerous lump in my throat as I tried my best to swallow it down, placing a small smile on my lips at Peter, who spoke to me.

"It's really nice to meet you, Marilyn." He let the wide smile extend as his dimples exposed on his cheeks.

"Same here, Peter. I'm glad to be here." I softly told him, feeling the warm smile that belonged to Michael appearing on his face as I heard Peter again.

"Michael is too. By the way, you're very pretty, no wonder Mike likes…"Before Peter could finish his sentence, Mike rushed over to him and placed his hand over Peter's mouth as he continued to talk but nothing could be made out through his muffles. I gave a giggle on the outside while inside my heart was in a frenzy hearing that Michael might like me but the feeling faded once I thought about home and how I don't belong here. And even so Michael Nesmith can't like me more than a friend, it wasn't possible and I had to tell myself that before his voice broke out and kept me away from my deep thoughts.

"Oh, well Pete I'm sorry we can't talk more but Marilyn and I have to go a find Micky and Davy. We'll talk to you later, come on Marilyn." Michael retrieved his hand from Peter's mouth as he shot a quick glare directly at him before he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and the two of us went through the crowds once more.

"It was nice meeting you Peter." I looked at the sweet blonde with a simple smile one last time as he responded with short nod and a light smirk before I faced my attention out in front of me.

"Marilyn, I'm sorry." Suddenly, I heard Michael's voice speaking to me as he stopped in his tracks with his deep brown orbs looking into mine, seeing they were filled with shame.

"What for, Mike? You didn't do anything wrong…" I kindly told him as I noticed his removed the green wool hat from his head and twisted it in his hands. His dark chocolate hair fell above his eyes almost black in the night but with the strings of light decorated along the stage, clearly the light showed his true hair color as he made the knots in my stomach tighten.

"It's just Peter doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut sometimes. He nearly broke a promise and I'm mad at him for doing that." Michael softly spoke out to me as all I could do was give him a smirk.

"Michael, it's okay. I'm sure that Peter didn't mean to break the promise the two of you shared but he made a mistake and everybody tends to make a mistake. Though, it's okay because it only makes us human. Peter seems like a really nice person and I just met him but I could tell he's a good guy and like I said before, he's lucky to have you as a friend. Please don't stay mad at him." Michael's face relaxed and his lips lightly looked at me with a grin.

"I guess you're right. Besides he was right about one thing." He stared at me as I looked a bit confused and asked him.

"Really…? What is it?" Once I spoke, his lips grew wider as he placed his wool hat back on his head and answered.

"You are pretty." At that moment, my heart jumped into my throat as the butterflies burst like fireworks causing them to multiply and all I could do was gaze at him with a lovely white grin. The two of us continued to look at each other, feeling myself lost in those burning eyes for a while until we were suddenly interrupted by someone calling out for Michael and his voice sounded very familiar to me.

"Hey! Mike!" That voice belonged to the one who always carried stars in his light brown eyes.

"Hey, Davy. I was just looking for you. I want you to meet someone." Mike gave David Jones a small smirk as he took my hand and met with his friend. My heart was sinking into the pit of my stomach seeing Davy up close in front of me.

"Davy, this is Marilyn…" As Michael began to introduce us and before he could finish, Davy began to use his charm on me and as much I was enjoying it, sadly it had no effect on me.

"Marilyn, it's so great to meet you. Mike told me so much about you and I must say that you have a real lovely name."

"Oh, thank you, Davy. I'm glad to meet you, too." I answered him and truly saw the stars glistening in his eyes as if in an episode of the Monkees before staring back at Michael who smiled at me, looking a bit surprised that I wasn't being put under his friend's spell. My pink lips grinned back to Mike as he spoke to the romantic Monkee about where to find Micky before the both of us decided to leave Davy and after he said his goodbyes, a long haired beach blonde slowly past him and Davy didn't hesitate to follow her bringing a smile to my face as the pain in my heart slowly faded.

* * *

Michael guided me up towards the wooden steps that led to the balcony of the beach house as every piece of furniture was the exactly same as in the show. I entered through the opened four large rectangular glass doors inside the pad as it became all too surreal for me.

"Could I get you something to drink or something to eat?" The smooth voice of Mike's snapped me back to reality as I looked at him and decline the offer.

"No, thank you. I'm fine, Michael." He gave me a light nod before speaking again, while I stared around the Monkees beach home.

"Well, when you are feeling thirsty or hungry, just let me know and I'll bring something for you." I smiled at him as he acted like a true gentleman giving my heart a shock of pure bliss. Soon, I quickly thought about something else to keep my face from becoming a darker shade of red.

"Okay, thanks…so this is where the four of you live, huh?" My lips curled into another smirk, I knew the answer but in order to assume I had no idea about this place, I needed to pretend that I was clueless about them and the rest of Malibu, California in this universe.

My brown specks caught a few young adults passing through the doors from outside, coming in and out of the beach house before hearing Michael's voice again.

"Yeah, this is it. It may not be much, but it's all we really have. The guys and I do whatever we can to pay the rent to please Mr. Babbitt, our land lord. And sometimes we might not have the rent on time but we find ways to manage." He finished speaking as the weight of his orbs stared at me while I gave him a grin before telling him how I felt about his home.

"Honestly, Mike. I think your place is really groovy, I like it a lot." His brown eyes brighten to the words I said to him. Michael sparked a beam from his mouth as this might be the first time any girl called this place 'groovy' in front of him and I think he really loved that from the expression he presented to me.

Soon, the two of us reached into the small kitchen as I felt a bit thirsty and took Michael's offer for a drink and pulled out two glass bottles of soda pop from the eggshell colored refrigerator. After opening the caps from the two bottles, he handed me one and I thanked him with a light smile before taking a small sip of the tasty caramel colored soft drink. Michael and I continued to keep the conversations going as I leaned next to him by the kitchen sink and crossing my legs while hearing someone's footsteps climbing down the steel steps of the spiral staircase. Only I didn't let my eyes linger over to who it was as the person became no interest to me until hearing Mike's voice calling towards him as that person stood at the end of the staircase.

"Hey, Micky..." Michael spoke out with a proud smirk on his face while my eyes looked at the handsome drummer showing a wide grin his face. I had to admit, he was even better looking in person.

"Hi, Mike. Oh, is this Marilyn?" The boy with gorgeous hazel eyes and straight brown locks continued to have that smirk on his face as he moved his way towards us. My head responded with a light nod before I answered.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Micky." I extended out my arm for a friendly handshake and he gladly took it, gently shaking my hand in his grasp.

"It's nice to finally see the girl Mike has been secretly seeing this past week and has been talking about since today. I never heard him talk so much about a girl before you're very lucky." Micky beamed out as the boy wearing the wool hat began to blush madly and tried to hide his embarrassment by taking another swig of his soda.

Within that second, my mind began to rush through a whirlwind of endless thoughts as I heard the words spoken by Micky Dolenz telling me how Michael never spoke so much about the opposite sex until I came along. It made me wonder if I became something special to the humble Texan who likes to wear that green wool hat in the middle of summer in this alternate Californian universe.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I'll be busy next week as I'm going back to school, but I'll do my best to update the next chapter :) The next chapter will be Mike and Mary talking more about each others lives. Stay tuned!**


	7. Love Can't Exist Between Time Travel

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but if you read my note about being back in school you can understand why it is going to take me a while to upload chapters. Anyways, thanks for all feedback and love:) I hope you enjoy this chapter very much!**

* * *

The clear indigo night was painted beautifully high above in the sky while the deep sapphire ocean waves gently rolled against the sandy shores and inches away from where I sat as my eyes turned to see the party still alive with the music from the jukebox faintly entertaining my ears. Somehow my time being with Michael inside his house was cut shortly after meeting Micky as their large group of friends invaded the place and separating the two of us. I was slowly becoming claustrophobic with the large amount of people entering the room and I decided to try to escape from the madness, barely managing to find the back door of the balcony. Feeling the cold air hitting my face, I was relieved to be able to breathe again and decided to walk towards the shoreline several feet away from the party, finding a nice spot to sit down on the smooth sand and watch the waves caressing the shores.

As I was left alone, the thoughts about everything that has happened so far today brought a warm smile to face as it all started with the boy wearing the wool hat entering the record store to pick up a packet of bass strings for Peter. He then began to talk to me, introducing me like a gentlemen and made small talk with me as he told me about being in a rock band called the Monkees and confessed that he has been passing by the record store where I worked just to catch a glimpse of me the whole week I arrived because he was too shy to speak to me. I introduce myself to him and told him how I was new to Los Angeles and decided to spend my summer vacation in this city, he then invited me to this party he and the rest of his friends were hosting tonight and I promised I'll be there.

Once I arrived on the beach and found the familiar beach house where the Monkees lived, there he was on the small stage with the rest of them and performing their songs that I love so much and soon found me standing there in an endless sea of interesting faces but it was only me that his deep chocolate orbs were focused on and nothing else mattered at that moment. After a while of singing and playing music, he and the rest of his friends took a break and gave their jukebox music control as once Michael met up with me I could see the bright expression showed on his handsome face. He was happy I came tonight and the whole time stayed by my side as he introduced the rest of his friends and each of them acted exactly their television counterparts but I reminded myself that I was in fact in their television universe.

Each member of the Monkees treated me with kindness and respect as they introduce each other to me separately and now that we met I only hope to see them more often while I'm here because I want to get to know them and hopefully become their friend with the little time I have.

As the sounds of the gentle waves mixed in with the sounds of rock music continued to occupy my ears and my thoughts clouding my mind, I was oblivious to hear the crunching sound of incoming footsteps walking towards me in the sand. This stranger, whoever it may be now stood next to me and called out my name as the sound of his familiar voice made my head to turn my attention towards him feeling my heart throbbing rapidly as it began to react furiously whenever _he_ was near.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I heard the sweet voice of the handsome Texan, meeting the warm fire sparking inside his dark brown orbs with my coffee ones as Michael greeted me with a soft smirk and I let the warm smile spread along my lips.

"No, I don't mind. Sit wherever you want, Michael. I could use the company." I softly spoke out and noticed as he took the vacant seat next to me, he folded his legs inward Indian-style while his arms balanced the weight from behind with his hands touching the soft cool earth between his fingers.

"What are you doing here all by yourself, Marilyn?" He questioned me gently as my eyes continued to watch the waves moving back and forth before I answered him.

"Well when we were separated from everyone coming into the beach house, I tried to find you but I needed to get away from there. Please, don't think it's because I don't like you because I really like being with you, Mike and leaving you is the last thing I want to do. It's just when there is too many people crowding around in the same room I easily become uncomfortable and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I left the pad and decided to stay out here to watch the ocean waves roll by for a while, being here makes me feel better." I told him my reason for being here and felt the heat climbing onto my face once more as I confessed to him that I didn't left because of him and wished the fluttering feeling in my stomach would leave me alone.

Michael seemed to understand my situation and looked relieved to find me here on the beach, showing a light grin appear on his smooth lips while I gazed upon those gorgeous dark eyes.

"No, Marilyn I'm sorry. I should've have held you close to me when all of those people entered the place and then maybe they wouldn't have separated us. I promise you the next time something like that happens again, I'll take you with me and we'll go somewhere safe. After I've lost you, I did my best to search for you but I couldn't find you anywhere with so many people in one room. I finally came outside to see if you were here and I'm glad I found you, I thought maybe you'd left and went home but now hearing that it's the last thing you'll do to me makes me feel relieved." He welcomed me with a dazzling grin as the fire in eyes burned brighter each second. My heart was pounding desperately like a carousel moving round and round as his words played over and over in my head while he played his fingers in the sand seeing how sweet and caring this boy really was with me.

Though it made me wonder if Michael acted this way with other girls he's met before or maybe for once I became the first girl he ever acted this way towards.

Then again what do I know?

"Michael, you didn't know and it is all right. I'm fine now that you've found me and thank you for promising that if something like that happens again, you'll be there for me. That's really sweet of you to do that for me." Another smile appeared on his face as I returned the gesture to him but it faded a few seconds after as I stared back at the deep azure ocean and the burning gaze of Mike's weighed me down as the silence began to fill the void between us until Michael spoke again.

"So, how do you like Los Angeles so far?" His voice put the smile back on my lips as I met his warm chocolate orbs once more.

"I like it a lot, this city is real nice and it reminds me a little bit of La Jolla but everything is still different compare to San Diego and I'm glad I met some of the people here though. When I first came here a week ago, I didn't know anyone in this city as the first person I truly became acquainted with was Mr. Herman from the record store but outside from work I was a complete stranger until you came along Mike." I began to let out as the handsome Texan looked at me with deep interest and watched as the firelight flashed inside his orbs. "Michael if I never went to the Vincent that night I first arrived to this city and never saw you on stage with the rest of the Monkees and if you never came by to the record store today and talked to me. I would still be a stranger in this city, so I'm really thankful you came by to the store and talked to me and also invited me to come here tonight. You introduced me to your friends and gave me a nice tour of your neat pad and because of you spending my summer here in this city will be more enjoyable now. So, thank you Michael." My lips formed a grateful smirk as my cheeks still burned with embarrassment while I could see his grin widening brighter than the sun once I finished speaking about how grateful I am to him.

Even if I never met any of the Monkees in the alternative 1960's, I would still very much enjoy living in this time but meeting the four young musicians in their universe was the icing of the cake for in all my years, I would have never thought to be here on the beach and talking to the gorgeous looking Texan. Though, anything is possible when there is a time traveling pocket watch in your possession, especially one that takes you back in time to the Monkees television universe.

"You're welcome, Marilyn. Honestly, I don't think you deserve to be a stranger, I believe you're much more than that and even if I never saw you that night at the Vincent I would've still come by to the record store and noticed you. Though it may be much harder for me to speak to you if that did happen but I'm happy for the way it worked out and maybe now that I gave you some sort of influence you'll want to stay here longer than expected?" I laughed warmly at his comment as Michael responded with a beam of admiration.

This fictional city of Malibu from the television universe was everything I pictured it would be if not better though I knew deep down in my gut I had to go home because I needed to make sure that my life in the present wasn't altered and also because I truly do not belong here as I only hoped that once I leave this time, I would be able to come back and see this boy again. With my thoughts crowding my mind, my lips managed to give Michael a hopeful grin as I answered him.

"Maybe I will stay a little longer over the summer but I do have to get back home once my vacation is edging closer to the end. Still, that's not for a long time so I could worry about it later." Michael smiled at my response before setting his dark chocolate eyes at the ocean in front of us before letting another question escape from his lips.

"Have you lived in La Jolla all of your life?" He simply let out, wanting to get to know me better a little more, which I was more than happy to tell him.

"No, I have lived there for almost two years now since I was accepted to the University of California of San Diego. Actually, I was born and grew up in Del Mar in a nice small house with my dad." I began to tell Mike about where I was from originally and realizing the words that were coming out of my mouth. Personally, I would never tell anyone about my life who I barely met as it would take me a while to know the person really well to feel comfortable with before telling them my life story but Michael was an exception because I felt that I did know him for a long time only he doesn't know that.

"Your dad…? Wait. What happened to your mom, wasn't she around growing up?" Michael softly questioned me with his confused orbs staring into mine as I came to the point of no return.

"No she wasn't, Michael. She…she passed away just a few minutes after I was born and my dad had no other choice but to raise his only daughter all by himself." The cancerous lump in my throat from before returned to torture me being a little more difficult to swallow down as it was starting to form. The warm tears slowly crept under my eyes as I tried my hardest to fight it.

"Oh, Marilyn…I'm so sorry." These were the only words that left his lips as I spoke out.

"It's okay Michael. It's not your fault, it's nobody's fault. Growing up without a mother was really tough but my dad was always there to raise me as best he could, telling me stories about what my mom was like and how she met my dad in high school. He would always tell me how I reminded him of her and I never get tired of hearing it and then when I was older, I fully understood how she died as after I was born, she held me in her arms and smiled one last time before calling out my name and told my father that she will always love us before closing her eyes and angels took her for their friend." I finally finished telling Michael about what happened to my mother as I let a deep breath of air out of my system and saw the saddened expression on Michael's face, telling me he was 'sorry' but I gave out a small smile.

"It's all right because I know she's up there somewhere and hopefully very happy and someday I'll see her again in heaven." My head tilted upward as my coffee specks stared at the stars glistening beneath the dark sky while the small grin on the Texan face melted through me. "I'm sorry for telling you this, Michael. I usually don't tell someone who I barely met my life, unless I've known the person for a long time but with you I feel so comfortable with…" My eyes suddenly widen to words that fell from my mouth as I felt the rush of warmth washing face with the color of red. I was blushing uncontrollably at the moment while Michael heard every single word spoken out from my mouth.

"No, you shouldn't be sorry, Marilyn. You've been through a lot and I can understand how you feel, and if this makes you feel better, I actually feel comfortable being with you, too." He let a delicate smirk form at his mouth setting off the butterflies like a ticking time bomb brewing inside my stomach as I found it fair to get personal with his family life.

"How about you Michael…? Where were you born? Cause from the accent in your voice, I don't think many Californians speak with a Texan drawl." I smiled warmly at him as he grinned and though I mostly know about his life, hearing it from the person who lived it was a whole different experience.

"Well, you are right about that. I was born in Houston, Texas but later I moved to Dallas when I was young and just like you, Marilyn, my mother raised me by herself when my dad left. In order to get by, she'd worked two jobs to raise me and while she left me at school, I never got along with most of the kids there and sometimes I wouldn't even go to class. Instead I would go to the empty school theater while all the other kids are in class and I would sit in the middle of the stage on a chair imagining what it would be like playing music in front of a large crowd of people, and making them happy with my music. That's when I knew I wanted to be a musician." Michael looked away from me as his orbs glanced down at the sand running through his fingers in front of him while my heart dropped hearing about his childhood. The two of us shared something in common, we each went through a tough part in our childhood being raised by a single parent and overcoming that difficult part of life as we had dreams to follow. Michael is following his music career with the Monkees and I'm following mine by studying Marine Biology at a prodigious college.

"Michael, what made you decide to move here?" His deep brown specks motioned back at me with filled with warmth.

"I never finished high school so I enlisted myself in the Air Force and was able to receive my GED once I was discharged several years ago. I enrolled at San Antonio Community College and started playing music with a couple of friends of mine, then I decided to go to California and try to follow my dream as a singer and songwriter in Los Angeles to get a little bit of recognition and later met Micky, Peter, and Davy all wanting to be successful musicians so we came together and became the Monkees. We're somewhat popular in the city and though we haven't had any luck being commercially famous yet, I wouldn't change any of it because I know one day we will just as big as any rock band." A gentle smile feel on my lips as one appeared along the lips of the handsome boy sitting next to me as I was amazed how likely his life resembled very much of the life of the real Michael Nesmith from my time. As I had reminded myself that the two counterparts were very similar and different in many ways but the alternative Mike was slightly more interesting compared to the real one, if that makes any sense.

This Michael Nesmith was much more than just a member of the Monkees, he's a simple human being devoted to follow a dream to be successful and living his life as fully as he can. No one else paid more attention to me than he did the night I came to this time stream and during this whole week, it was him who would pass by the record store where I worked because he was too shy to face me. Until he came to the store today and we spoke to each other for the first time as Michael invited me to come to his party tonight and the whole time I was here, he's been with me introducing me to the other members of the Monkees and though we've lost each other, he found me again and now here I was sitting down on the sand next to him learning more about one another.

Somehow there was a possibility that it almost feels like I was meant to be here as if fate brought me here to this alternate time bringing me to meet the boy named Michael Nesmith. The reason for this being was still a never-ending puzzle in my head as I wonder if I was here to make a new life full of romance and all that jazz with him but I shook at the thought. How could I foolishly assume that this boy would magically fall in love with me? No matter if we shared things in common or how pretty he thinks I am or how comfortable we feel when we're together and no matter how overwhelming my emotions may be. Being in love with someone from another dimension isn't possible…it's a taboo because time travel and love could never exist in the same sentence even for the one named Michael Nesmith.

* * *

**A/N: So hope you liked this chapter! There will be more Marilyn and Mike in more chapters. Thanks for the reviews, subscribing, Favorites, etc...**


	8. The Question

**AN: Hi, everyone! I'm really sorry that it look me a long time to update. School has been holding me back with my writing and updating but thankfully next week is my finals week so I'll be back uploading more chapters again :)**

**If this chapter isn't great, I apologized but thank you for supporting the story and it's going to keep improving as it goes along:)**

* * *

The bright blue sky of Southern California was beautiful with a few white clouds dancing over the city of Malibu in this alternate mid 1967 universe as I was inside Robert Herman's record store and standing behind the counter on a slow day while Mr. Herman, the owner of the shop was in the stock room organizing a few boxes. Several days had passed since the last time I joined the four Monkees at the Vincent Van Go-Go one night to watch their performance and afterwards they invited me their beach house but I had to decline the offer and more that came through those long days. The reason I kept putting them down is because I've been working hard every night trying to repair that damn time traveling pocket watch. The first night I began to work on it, I assumed the problem was the batteries short circuit again but soon I realized it wasn't the problem and it was actually one of the small gears in the mechanism became jammed and prevented the time device to work properly.

Though the more I have been spending time working on the pocket watch in order to return to my time someday for the sake of making sure everything was perfectly normal in 2012. Slowly, I been having other thoughts telling me to live here in this era and I couldn't find a reason to protest as I was having a better life here and even became good friends with my favorite rock band. Still, I do have to travel back to my time and I'm hoping that I will be able to return to this universe and remain my relationship with Davy, Micky, Peter and especially Michael.

While these progressive thoughts crowded my mind and my fingers were fiddling with the pocket watch placed on the counter as I used a screw driver to fix the small gears in the back part of the watch and heard the sweet music of the Happenings playing throughout the store. The music was keeping my concentration focused with the work being put into the time device until the soft sound of the costumer bell rung once someone passed through the glass door. The moment I took my gaze from my project to the person, the sudden beating of my heart instantly froze in motion as my brown eyes saw the boy with the green wool hat on his head suiting him fine. Michael had walked into the store and carried a wide grin to his face aimed at me before making his way towards the register where I stood, looking glad to see me and I felt the same.

"Hello, Marilyn. It's been a while since the last time I saw you but I'm really to glad see you again." The Southern Texan accent spoke out with a hint of delight as I began to smile at him once his warm grin caught my brown orbs.

"I'm happy to see you too, Mike and I'm sorry that I've been keeping myself away from you and the others. I just have been occupied taking care with some things at my place the past few days." My pink lips opened up as I started to apologize to him and couldn't tell him the truth or else it would be too hard to handle. Michael only looked at me with the same warm smile on those soft lips as he began to speak to me.

"No, it's alright, Marilyn. I understand that you've been busy a lot and so do the guys, It's not that we don't expect to see you every day, though it would be nice if I…uh if we do. I'm a little curious to know what things you have been doing at your place the last few days, Marilyn." He wondered innocently and I couldn't tell him the whole truth as I began to answer him softly.

"Well, I've been saving enough money to buy more things for my town house and decorating my pad to make it feel more like home and comfortable in case you and the rest of the boys will want to come over to my place sometime." I put on a soft smile on my lips as Michael sparked another grin liking the thought of coming by to see me at my place someday. "And also I've been trying to fix this damn pocket watch those last couple of days as well and hopefully I'll have it working again this time." I blushed slightly red around my cheeks mentioning about the time device but minus the truth behind the whole reason as the boy in the green wool-hat now turned his attention to the brass necklace on the counter.

"Oh, I see…why couldn't you take it to the jewelry store down the street to have them fix it?" Michael explained to me as my light brown specks looked at him and in my head, I knew that it wasn't a great idea because for one, the jewelers will know I'm insane the minute I tell them it's a time travel device so be careful when you press the button on top or else you'll be transported to the future where I'm from. And second, the idea giving someone a precious mechanism that is capable to travel time was not to my liking. This whole situation was too complicated.

"Oh, I couldn't do that…besides I think it's better if I try to fix it myself, it's really important to me." The second I said this, I noticed Michael's smile fading away and becoming a light unnoticeable smirk.

"Oh, I see..." He sadly let out, thinking some member of the opposite sex had gave it to me but it wasn't true and I needed to clear it up for him even though it was going to be a lie.

"Michael, it was my father who gave me the pocket watch for my birthday, it's an early present since my birthday is in August…that's why it's important to me." Once I told him this, I felt horrible lying to him right in front of him and I felt even worse pretending to sum up a smile, which he took for a real one as Michael returned it. He just couldn't know about the truth and I couldn't bear to tell him as I watched the warm spark ignite in those deep brown eyes.

"That's good…I mean it's nice that your dad bought it for you. I really like how it looks on you." He simply gave a comment and I felt slightly embarrassed as I pushed the guilt away from me and looked at him with a warm grin.

"Thank you, Mike. That wool hat of yours suits you too. I don't think anyone can wear a wool hat in the summer like you can." My soft pink lips smiled brightly as I caught Michael's wide grin once he heard my remark and easily the apprehensions fluttered inside at the wonderful sight.

"Oh, well, thanks, Marilyn." Suddenly, it began to grow silent between the two of us and the music of Paul Anka filled the store before I heard Michael talking to me again. "Marilyn, are you going to be busy tonight…?" I stared into those deep chocolate orbs of his as I could see the nervous expression on his face. There was something on his mind that needed to be told leaving me wondering what it could be.

"No, I don't think I will…Why do you ask?" I stared at him curiously while he slowly placed both hands against the counter and clasped them together as he leaned himself against it and answered me.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you would…." As Mike was trying to talk to me, the voice of Mr. Herman came from behind as I turned around to see him standing underneath the door way of the back room.

"Oh, hi, Mike…Marilyn, I need to borrow you for a minute to help me with a few boxes in the back." My boss greeted his favorite costumer as Michael gave a small smile before I nodded my head and agreed to help him before looking back at the boy in the wool hat.

"I'm sorry, Mike. It won't take long. I promise I'll be back." I apologized to him and quickly made my way into the back room to meet with Mr. Herman as he needed my help to organize the boxes of new records that arrived this morning while in my head all I could think about was what Michael was going to tell me.

* * *

**Michael's P.O.V:**

As I continued to push my long legs down the sidewalk and walking on the street that led me towards the record store while the talking people passing by me were ugly sounds. For the one thing I only thought about was the girl named Marilyn. It's been almost a week since the last time I've seen her at the Vincent Van Go-Go, where she watched the others and I performing at the teen night club. Remembering that night was fresh in my mind, she was very happy to be there that night and listening to our music until the end. Marilyn made my heart soar for the hundredth time the moment she told me how much she loved our music and all I could think about was how groovy this girl was.

During those days without seeing Mary, I couldn't keep the thoughts of her away to the point that it distracted my ability to play my guitar when I was practicing with the guys. Instantly, they knew it was because I missed her and it was hard to deny it from them. Whenever Marilyn was around me she made me feel different and not in a bad way because my stomach will perform flips and even my heart will begin to run like an engine, especially when she gives me a smile or looks at me straight in the eyes. Marilyn makes me feel like I can truly be myself and so much more. She changed my life since the day I met her.

Once I finally stepped into the record store there was something else swimming in my mind. Going up to Mary and ask her out on a date with me, though I grew nervous because there was a chance that she might reject me just like the ones I asked before. Still I know that deep down inside of me gave me confidence that told me Marilyn is different and I'm hoping she'll be the first one to answer 'yes' to me. My dark eyes found her within a heartbeat she was standing behind the register with her head hanging down and her hands were busy working on something as she was using a screw driver to fix the unknown object. My mouth easily brought a smile to my face seeing the sight of her long wavy light brown hair resting down her shoulders and pulled back by a thin sky blue ribbon exposing her pierced ears. Suddenly, Marilyn looked up at me with her bright brown eyes and let out a soft smile causing my grin to grow ten times wider and letting my mind get caught in a whirlwind of thoughts while my heart never stopped to miss a beat. She was giving me a feeling that I couldn't put into words as the wild apprehensions crawled inside my body. My feet carried towards her as after greeting her, soon we began to talk to each other and Mary began to explain to me the reason why I haven't seen her in the last few days for it was because she's been trying to fix the pocket watch. The same one she wore around her neck since the day we met as ever since she first came to Malibu, the watch has been jammed the whole time and she's been almost close to repairing it. My brown eyes suddenly glanced below the counter where the pocket watch stood and easily I notice the hard hours of work Mary put in to it, seeing the problem that it was one of the gears wasn't functioning properly. I could easily fix it within a heartbeat but I knew Marilyn wanted to do this herself because not only did she spend most of her time trying to get it to work again but that she told me it was very important to her. At first, I thought it was a gift from her boyfriend though I was wrong when she told me the truth that her father gave it to her for an early birthday present and I felt relieved. My lips easily warmed up a smile and continued to grow more nervous inside as I gave her a compliment about the necklace suiting her and she made my heart rose when she told me about liking my green wool hat. After a while it began to be quiet between us with only the music surrounding our thoughts before I gained up the courage to speak again and this time I was going to ask her out on a date.

"Marilyn…I wanted to know if you're not busy tonight…" My voice became weaker as I began to feel the heat crawling down the back of my neck while my heart paced faster.

"No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?" Her soft chocolate specks softly stared at me as I nervously placed both hands firmly on the counter. The sweat was easily forming against the palms as I finally began to finish off my words only to be interrupted by Mr. Herman, owner of the record shop, asking Marilyn for some help with a couple of boxes in the back of the store.

Once Marilyn's eyes glanced back at my gaze, I could easily see the sympathetic look inside them as she apologized before leaving me at the register in a nervous wreck. I quickly let out a deep heap of hot air from my mouth as I felt my heart dropping inside.

"I wanted to ask if you would go out with me…" I softly whispered to myself before running both hands down my face while I waited for Mary to return as my eyes looked at the sight of the back of the pocket watch opened up with the gears revealing themselves.

An idea suddenly sparked inside my head as I quickly brought the watch closer to me and grabbed the screw driver in my hand. After a few seconds, a small smirk spread along my face as the gear began to move again and saw the hands ticking again once I turned it over. Marilyn is going to be really glad to see it working again and I couldn't wait to see that shining smile appear on her face. The thought quickly disappeared in the back of my mind once I heard Marilyn's voice from the back of the store and coming back to meet me again. In that moment I placed the screw driver and the pocket watch back to where they were left and pretend I never did touch it as she came walking back to the counter where she met me with a smile.

**End P.O.V.**

* * *

After returning back to the front of the store to see Mike again as I left to help Mr. Herman with a few boxes of records from the back room, I softly let a smile appear from my lips seeing the tall Texan standing at the front desk and more handsome than ever as he waited for my return. His warm chocolate eyes noticed mine and responded with a small smirk as I began to apologize to him again.

"I'm really sorry for taking so long, Michael." My brown specks gazed at him as he only smiled at me once more and spoke out to me while the butterflies continued to cause my stomach to churn.

"Don't worry about it, Marilyn. Mr. Herman needed you for help and I don't blame you for that, I understand." My soft pink lips brought a smile as he understood why I had to leave in the middle of our conversation and I felt relieved.

"Thank you, Mike. Oh…I completely forgot…what was it that you wanted to ask me earlier?" Suddenly, the flash of his words from before entered my mind as he wanted to tell me about something before being called to help out my boss.

As I told Michael, he began to look shy and even a bit nervous while his eyes stared down at his feet for a few seconds before I could hear his words.

"Well, I wanted to ask you…um, if you would like to go out on a date with me?" The sound of his voice echoed in my ears as in that second my heart was struck by an invisible arrow. At first I thought I was over imagining his words and assumed it was just another cruel trick toying with me but this time it wasn't my mind playing games with me.

This was real.

Michael Nesmith really did say those heavenly words to me.

The burning sensation brew inside me as dozens of butterflies exploded in my stomach and my heart became frozen with shock. Staring into Mike's brown eyes, I noticed the small spark of hurt within them as there were other girls that have hurt him after being asked out but none of them accepted him and I knew I wasn't going to be another to his list. All this time, I doubted myself at the thought of Michael ever liking me in a way that went beyond being friends, then again I never thought my pocket watch would take me back in time either. The pounding in my thawed heart told me to answer 'yes' to him and take this chance and so I answered the man with the green wool hat.

"Yes, Michael, I would love to go out with you." The smile on my pink lips continued to grow as he responded with another extensive grin, producing more butterflies inside.

"Great! When you're off from work, I'll come back to pick you up. I'll see you later, bye, Marilyn." Michael's cheerful voice sang in my ears and I smiled at him again, witnessing the white smirk running along his mouth before he left the record store and leaving my heart in a whirlwind of pulsating bliss.

Michael disappeared from my sight but my smile never ceased as my brown specks looked down at the pocket watch and caught a glimpse of the gears rotating again. The hands were ticking each second of time once I turned the watch over, I couldn't believe that the watch was fixed but I was somewhat relieved as the thought being back home left a bittersweet feeling in my stomach. This meant that I had to leave the new life I was making here in this time and more importantly Michael, who recently asked me out on a date. I mentally pushed away the unwanted thoughts into the back of my mind and tried to look forward to my date with Mike tonight and save another day to stress out about time travel later.

* * *

**A/N:** **Thanks for reading the latest chapter:) feel free to review, message, etc. **

**I'll start posting more chapter later on next week:)**


	9. A Night with Nesmith

**Hi, everyone! I'm really glad to be back and uploading my stories again! School is now over so I'll have free time to post more chapters! Enjoy!**

Slowly the bright star known as the sun began to settle along the blue ocean horizon changing the sky to burst into pretty shades of orange, pink and dark hues of blue as I stared at the lovely scene through the large glass pane windows inside the store while waiting for the last minutes to end my shift tonight. Mr. Herman played the 1961 classic, "Moon River" sung by Andy Williams in the record store as it was a favorite of mine ever since I saw _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ starring Audrey Hepburn as a child with my dad. When a few seconds ticked by, I was helping Mr. Herman or Robert with placing misplaced records back into their proper shelves when my ears picked up the sound of the bell ringing above the door. It signaled to us that a costumer entered the store and felt my inside twisting into deep knots once I let my light brown orbs look at the man wearing the dark green wool hat. Michael walked into the store and easily searched his dark chocolate eyes for mine greeting me with a full grin as it only added fuel to the fire burning within my soul.

"Hello, Marilyn. Mr. Herman." Michael Nesmith let out, speaking to the two of us and showing me the warm soft light hiding inside those eyes as he stood several feet away in front of me. Somehow, he was causing my heart to beat faster than drummer Sandy Nelson pounding on the drums.

"Hi, Mike. It's nice to see you again." My lips gave out a soft grin while Mr. Herman spoke to him. Michael looked at me as he returned the gesture without slowing down before answering to my boss once more and now looked back at me.

"Hello, Mike." I let out softly, seeing Mr. Herman walking towards the register knowing he wanted to leave the two of us alone while holding a light smirk to his face.

"How are you, Marilyn?" He questioned me as my eyes glance down at the pocket watch resting on my chest shortly before looking back at him. I was relieved my shift on the job ended and looked forward to tonight with Mike.

"I'm good, Michael. Thank you for asking me and you?" I answered him nicely before wondering how he felt.

"I'm feeling great now that I'm here, actually," Michael looked at me with a satisfying smile spread along his handsome face as I returned the gesture with a smile of my own before he started to speak again. "So, are you ready to go?" Michael let out with the smallest hint of excitement hiding beneath his voice as he tried to be patient about tonight while I easily gave him a small grin and inside I couldn't wait to leave with him.

"Yes, I am. Just let me go get my purse. It's behind the counter." I answered him happily and walked towards the glass counter with the saddle brown purse resting inside the small storage self. Once I held the strap on my shoulder, I came walking back towards Mike and looked at him with a bright yet shy smirk before turning to Mr. Herman. "Bye, Mr. Herman, I'll see Monday. Goodnight and have a good weekend." I let out with a smile on my lips and gave out a simple light wave of the hand as Michael soon wished him a 'goodnight.'

"Bye, Mr. Herman."

"Goodnight, Marilyn. Goodnight, Mike. I hope the both have a great night, bye." I blushed at his words but showed a smile seeing Michael opening the front door for me.

"Thank you, Michael." He responded with a wide grin before speaking to me.

"You're welcome." I gladly smiled again as I soon stepped out of the record store and entered the slight chilly summer night with Michael Nesmith, my date, walking by my side.

As we both trotted down the street, my apprehensions stationed at the very bottom of my stomach quickly multiplied by each step I took on the solid concrete, growing more nervous about tonight's date every single second that ticked by.

"Michael, I'm curious about the plans you made for us tonight." I showed a soft grin spreading to my lips and gazed at his warm brown eyes as he let a small smile escape from his mouth before speaking.

"I guess there's no reason to keep it a surprise any longer. I want to take out to eat before we do anything else this night, do you like hamburgers?" He questioned me with his eyes never leaving my sight as the two of us continued to walk through the quiet city with a few cars driving along the roads.

"Yeah, I sure do, especially with extra ketchup." Michael beamed at me with a wide smirk before letting out a chuckle which caused my heart to pulse profusely.

"I like that. We're almost close to the car, it's just up ahead." He looked at me as I stared back with another smile. The small warmth radiating between our hands as we were walking close to each other but never touching. I tried to keep my focus on the sight of the bright red modified Pontiac GTO parked alongside the sidewalk and instantly knew it was the famous Monkeemobile.

"This is a real groovy car, Mike." The words fell out of my mouth as it led the smile on my face to grow while Michael's face brightened from my comment.

"Thanks, the guys and I fixed it up ourselves and we use to drive anywhere we have to go, whether it's a gig or a…" Before he went on, I simply answered for him.

"Or a date..?" I looked at him with a small grin as he looked somewhat bashful but showed a grin in response.

"Yes, a date." He repeated, liking the sound of those words coming out of his mouth as he soon opened the passenger side door for me and I gently slid into the cream colored leather bucket seat with ease while the car door was shut and my eyes followed Michael walking around the hood of the car and entering the driver side.

The soft tune of the Everly Brothers were playing on the radio as it was one of there earlier songs in the early sixties and the only sound breaking away the silence between Michael and I. My brown eyes gazed out the passenger side window, seeing the scenery passing by in a blur of colors while my mind was preoccupied with the idea returning back home. Not the town house but the home I left in La Jolla, California in 2012. Despite being transported in the alternate sixties, I knew that no matter how much I love this place and the people I'm beginning to love, I knew I do not belong here since staying here for too long could cause some sort of rift in the time stream. Whether it is possible or not, I need to leave this era and continue my life in my own time, I just need to figure out when I should do it. Though for now, I want to push it as far back in my head as possible knowing I'm with Mike right now and having my first date with him and that is what I'm looking forward to the most tonight. I just wonder how I'm going to tell him about leaving. As the thought floated in my mind, Michael's voice quickly pulled me back to reality.

"Marilyn, are you okay?" The tone in his voice was filled with concern as I turned away from the window and stared at him, noticing the strange fire light mixing within those dark chocolate colored eyes. I must have been deep in my thoughts for quite some time as I realized the car was parked outside of a hamburger restaurant known to be 'Vicki's Drive-N-Dine.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something but it isn't important, sometimes I let myself get carried away with my thoughts. Sorry if I worried you, Mike." I forced out a grin as I'd wish tell him about what was on my mind but it wasn't exactly the conversation I wanted to bring up at this time.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I tend to lose myself in my own thoughts sometimes, too. Looks like we both have another thing in common, huh? Anyways, we're here, Marilyn." I nodded at him and let my eyes wander my surrounding as we stood in the parking lot with a speaker box outside from Mike's window and a large menu billboard with the menu on display.

"Everything on the menu looks good, it's hard to decide." I softly told him as his glance looked away from the menu outside his window and now stared at me with a warm smile.

"Take your time, I really don't mind waiting for you." I stared to see his eyes and shared a grin.

"Thanks Mike. So, what are you going to have?" Once I asked, he seemed to already know his order as he began to tell me.

"I'm going to have the Vicki double burger with French fries and a coke. How about you, Marilyn? What will you order?" Michael's chocolate eyes never left mine as the butterflies in my stomach continued to react inside while my lips were free to speak.

"Oh, I'm not sure, everything on the menu looks really good it's too hard to make a decision but I do like that 'Vicki Double Burger' with fries. Only I think I'll have a cherry coke instead." Michael smiled as he let out.

"Cherry coke doesn't sound bad at all. I think I'll have one too." Seconds later, the voice of a waitress soon came up on the voice box as Mike began to tell her our orders and soon the waitress explained our food will be ready in a few minutes leaving Michael and I alone again.

"So, how was your day at the record store?" I heard the voice of Mike's speaking to me as I now faced his gorgeous brown eyes and lips smiling back at me.

"It was good, there were times when it was filled with a lot of costumers and then it was slow but I try to keep myself busy and worked on my pocket watch to get it working again and then you came in and the rest is pretty much history." I let out softly with my lips continuing to show a grin while my entire body was shaking from the nerves yet at the same time it was relaxed in a strange unusual way. Michael responded with a smile as he knew I was enjoying myself with him.

"Speaking about that pocket watch, I noticed that you're wearing it tonight. Does it work now?" He spoke out and let his eyes wander at my necklace while I did the same and glance down on it as I reached my hand to grab onto it gently.

"Yes, it does and I'm really glad it is. All that hard work truly paid off and I hope I don't have to go through that again because I never had time to see you and the others, Mike." I glanced back up at him with a soft smirk placed upon my lips to show him I was content but inside I knew the feeling was bittersweet as I knew it meant I had to leave soon.

"What about you, Michael? How did your day go?" My voice let out as I mentally pushed the thought behind me and waited to hear his answer.

"My day was pretty good. Well, I didn't do so much in the morning other than cleaning up the pad a bit and later the guys and I rehearsed a couple of songs before I decided to see you again at the record store. To tell you the truth, Mary, I've wanted to ask you out on a date for a long time now ever since I saw that night at the Vincent for the very first time. The only thing that stopped me was the thought of you rejecting me like the other girls have done in the past but you are different and when I did asked you today, I was happy to hear you say 'yes'." Michael slowly began to confess to me about the event that happened earlier in the afternoon and softly his lips formed a smirk as the smile on mine easily spread.

"I'm happy that you told me, Mike and I like it that you called me 'Mary'." The small smile on my lips increased in size while my brown eyes gazed at him and somewhere inside those chocolate orbs brewed a light fire deep inside.

"I do too." Michael spoke out as his mouth released another grin as suddenly the waitress walked up to Mike's window with our food in hand and ready to serve.

Once our stomachs were filled with great American fast food, Michael started up the ignition once again as the engine roared back to life and soon drove out of the restaurant and in the direction of a location that was new to me. He was taking me to the 'Starlight' drive-in theater.

The path to the drive-in was not too far as we stood behind a short line of other motor vehicles entering through the entrance of the drive-in theater. From the distance I could see the clear black letters spelling out the two features that will be showing tonight as from the corner of my eye, I found Michael staring at me with a smile placed on his lips.

"What do you want to see, Mary?" He questioned me with another smile as my brown eyes were locked on the luminous billboard displaying both movie pictures. The two choices were familiar to me back in my time as I watched both films with my best friend, Thora on the classic movie channel on television. The first choice is a war film starring Lee Marvin and the second film is a comedy starring Dick Van Dyke and Debbie Reynolds, in my opinion both were amazing films and I really couldn't decide.

"I don't know, both films look really good but I can't make a decision, Mike. Why don't you choose, I'll be happy with whichever one we watch." I answered him with a light grin and noticed the visible spark in his dark brown eyes as he gave out a smile in response before speaking.

"Okay, dig." The car continued to move along the line as Mike chose the film starring Dick Van Dyke and Debbie Reynolds which was probably the better choice on a date.

_'A Date…'_ The sound of the word had a nice ring to it and also placed a wide smile to my face as never in my wildest dreams would I find myself spending time with Michael Nesmith but here I was with him and having the best time in my life.

"Marilyn, do you want some popcorn, candy or a drink?" I must have been caught in a daze as I realized we were already in the drive-in lot and parked with the sound speaker already secured on the car side door by Michael who stared at me with his head poking through the opened window as he was leaning outside of the car and smiled.

"Oh…um, popcorn and a coke will be great, thanks." I managed to give him an answer and soft grin as he nodded before walking over to the concession stand.

My body rested against the leather bucket seat as my heart continued to pound through my chest at a steady beat for a moment until Michael comes back and start drumming at a faster rate again. My eyes were faced up at the silver screen playing a short film about traveling to Europe before the movie begins. Being at a drive-in was all new to me, in all my years living in Southern California the drive-ins are still around and popular but now only a few remain and I have never been able to have that experience until now. All thanks to the man named Michael Nesmith. The time being with him was pure bliss. He easily made me feel comfortable, he was so kind and nice to me and he always made me smile. I admit that I was falling for him more and more but there was still one problem lingering in the deep crevasses of my mind. Returning back home and leave this life behind, I knew the sad reality I had faced, I would never belong here despite how well I could blend in, this wasn't my time. I had to return home, hoping I wasn't missing for fifty years or sometime crazy along those lines but I was praying really hard that I could return to this universe again and see the people I've met and they won't forget about me, including Mike. It was going to be harder now, knowing I fell in one with him and now I had to let him go for the sake of time and space. Submerged in frustrated and complicated thoughts, my eyes clouded my vision before the voice of that familiar Texan drawl broke my trance and the thoughts were pushed in the back of my mind once again.

"I hope I didn't miss anything." Michael spoke out as he returned from the concession stand with his arms filled with popcorn and drinks.

"No, the movie hasn't started yet, so you're just in time. Oh, thank you." My mouth was able to give him a smile as he handed me my drink through the opened window and touch his smooth yet rough hand as I grabbed it sending a jolt of electricity through my fingers.

"You're welcome, Marilyn. I hope you don't mind sharing popcorn with me because I wouldn't mind going back and buying another one." Mike entered the car and gazed at me for a response as I began to shake my head.

"No, I don't mind sharing popcorn with you just please don't leave me, Mike." The tone in my voice sounded desperate as I plead and instantly felt my face burning in hundred shades of scarlet and seeing his wide smirk only added a hundred more to my embarrassing statement.

"I won't leave, I promise." Michael softly let out as I noticed the change in his voice sounding serious and truthful and when I looked into his eyes, I knew he meant it. I gave out a small smile, feeling unsure what to do or say because in that moment my heart was ravaged by thousands of butterflies as the film began to premiere on the large screen.

Throughout the entire movie, no sounds were made except for the occasional sips through the straws of our refreshments and eating popcorn while my eyes were focused on the moving pictures in front of me and caught Michael stealing glances of me from time to time until his voice broke out the silence.

"Marilyn…" His gorgeous dark brown eyes met with mine as I softly spoke out.

"Yes, Mike?" He looked almost nervous as he began to speak again.

"Will it be alright if I could place my arm around your shoulder?" My heart soared as I instantly smiled at the thought as he looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Yes." He lips smirked and slowly placed his arm around me, bringing me closer to him and easing into comfort as I rested my head against his strong shoulder. Michael looked down at me and continued to let his lips beam with content.

Once the movie came to an end, Michael drove out of the drive-in and back into the calm streets of the city. The radio played softly in the background as the buildings that we passed by were still lit and few people were still out on the streets enjoying the night life. Everyone except for me, I didn't want tonight to end so suddenly and Michael clearly saw the discontent written all over my face.

"Mary, is there something wrong?" His voice was filled with concern as his eyes moved away from the road and glanced at me for a few seconds before staring back at the road again. In that moment, I wish I could have told him about the truth, how I came to this universe with a pocket watch disguised as a time traveling device and that I need to get back home soon. I wanted to tell him all these things but I didn't say anything about it to him, instead I only spoke to him how I felt.

"I'm fine, I just wish tonight didn't have to end." I let out and glanced at him sadly as I noticed his perfectly matched with mine.

"I honestly wish it didn't have to end either. I want to take you somewhere else just the two of us before I take you home tonight." Mike let out a smile, instantly bringing one to appear on my lips as I was looking forward to this place he intended to take me before the night ended.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter that's been long overdue! Feel free to leave a review, subscribe, etc!**


	10. A Kiss and Decision

**Hello, everyone! Here's the new chapter to conclude Mike's and Mary's date. Enjoy!**

* * *

As the bright stars and moon illuminated the dark night sky high above us, I realized that the car was immobilized and the roaring engine was no longer humming in my ears while my brown eyes caught the beautiful sight in front of me. Michael took me to a hidden place in the busy city set on top of a high cliff where the city was sparkling a thousand lights and the deep blue Pacific Ocean can easily be seen in all its entirely. This view was absolutely breathtaking, it was nothing I've ever seen before and I really have to thank Mike for this and from the surprised look on my face he certainly read the message. He took me out of the Monkee-mobile as we leaned against the front of the vehicle and admired the lovely view.

"Marilyn?" The nervous drawl of Mike's voice suddenly broke the silence as I turned my face away from the scenery and stared up at him.

"Yes, Mike?" I responded to him calling out my name as his dark chocolate eyes now meet mine and my heart let out a sudden jolt radiating throughout my body.

"I-I… really want to know more about you." Michael slightly stumbled out his sentence and I smiled at him as I answered.

"Well, what do you want to know about?" His lips soon curled into a soft smirked while our arms rested on the hood of the car and our hands inches away from touching each other.

"Well, what made you decide to come up here to Los Angeles for the summer? I mean out of all the places you could have gone to, you chose this city. Why?" Michael let out with a question as I had to come up with a quick response without lying to him completely.

_'Should I tell him the truth…?'_ The thought processed through my head within a minute before I opened my mouth to speak to him.

"Would you have wanted me to spend my vacation somewhere else?" my lips were pulled into a grin as I joked with Michael as he let out a soft chuckle and quickly shook his head.

"No, no. I'm glad you are here, Mary. I wouldn't have it any other way." As he looked at me, his smile brought a wider one to my face as I began to tell him the reason I came to this city.

"Honesty, it was kind of unexpected. This summer I just completed my third year at UCSD in La Jolla and all of my friends made plans to travel to different parts in Europe, I could have done the same thing but I decided to stay home. A few days later, I bought this pocket watch and decided to visit Los Angeles, I was curious to see what this city was like since I've never been here and I don't regret any bit of it because I met a lot of great people here, especially you, Mike." My lips formed a light smile as Michael beamed with his eyes never leaving mine.

"You really think I'm great?" Michael let out sounding surprised by my comment while inside my heart was racing at an uncontrollable rate.

"Yes, I really do Michael." I let my lips form another smile and caught sight of the burning sparks igniting in those soft chocolate eyes leaving me mesmerized as I felt a light shiver running down my spine.

"Well, I think you're pretty amazing, Marilyn." He softly spoke out in a way I had never heard before as it suddenly set off a burning sensation raging all over my face and down my body like a wild fire.

Slowly, Michael began to pull me closer to him as our faces were inching closer to each other to end the small gap between us. In response, I gently held my eyes shut and felt his warm breath caressing against my soft lips within the long seconds until finally his strong lips touched mine and then he kissed me. The moment caused every single inch of my body to explode like fireworks while my insides were spiraling out of control like a whirlwind and soon left me completely numb. The special moment between us was everything I dreamed about only this was far better than any dream to erupt in my mind, this kiss was very sweet and a little rough but it was incredible and no words could explain what I was feeling at that very moment.

"I wanted to do that for the longest time." Seconds past and Michael gently pulled his lips apart from mine leaving me lost in my emotions as he spoke to me sounding slightly out of breathe and his arms still held me tight while my lips managed to smile at him.

"I've been hoping when you would do so." I let out softly to him and he pulled out a wide smirk as I soon rested my head against his chest and felt his heart pulsing rhythmically in a song with my own pacing heart.

While I rested close to Michael, the two of us rested behind the Pontiac GTO with our eyes gazing at the beautiful city lights casting below us while the bright moon and faint stars in the sky sparkled above us on this unforgettable lovely night. This day could not have gone any better for me, it was perfect and I didn't want the night to end so suddenly and not think about what will happen tomorrow. All I could do was continue to be here with Michael and enjoy the last few moments together.

* * *

As time passed, we return to the city where Michael had driven to my place to end the wonderful date I just had with this handsome man in the dark green wool hat and the wide smile on my face slowly faltered. The look on Mike's face told me that he didn't want tonight to end as well despite the grin on his charming face as he soon climbed out of his car and rushed around to the other side and opened the car door for me and I soon took his hand before landing my feet on the solid concrete.

"I had a real wonderful time with you, Marilyn." Michael began to tell me as the two of us step through walkway leading towards my townhouse.

"Oh, I did too, Mike. Tonight was the best date I ever had I want to thank you for everything you did on this night. It really meant a lot to me." My light brown eyes stared up at him while I greeted him with a bright smile. Truth is I have been on many dates before but never did I have one as great as this one and it was because of Michael.

He made everything special.

Michael welcomed me with a wide grin as he began to open his mouth to speak to me.

"You're welcome, Mary. I had a really nice time with you tonight and I've wanted to ask you out on a date for a while now. I was just really shy to ask you out because I was afraid that you didn't want to go out with someone like me." His words shot a sharp pain within my chest as I was taken back by his comment once we stood at the front door of my home.

"Michael…you're one of the sweetest guys I've ever met and I'm happy we got close to one another. Truthfully, there isn't anyone who could make me smile a lot other than you, Mike. Tonight was the best time of my life and it was because I met an amazing, caring and sweet man that faithful day at the record store not too long ago, which is you, Mike." I felt the hot rush burning my face as I blushed madly while my chest continued pulse from my rapid throbbing heart. My meaningful words caught his attention as his mouth extended into a very bright smile.

"Marilyn…I never met anyone like you before, you're not anything like the girls around here and it's almost like you're from another time…"All of a sudden, my body easily tensed up when Michael said I was from another dimension but surely I began to loosen up again as he continued. "What am I saying, I know that can't be right but you're really someone special and I just want to be close to a groovy girl like you." Michael kept his eyes on me holding this longing look that easily caused my legs to grow weak in the knees and kept a soft smile matching mine as he secured his arms around my waist and held me tight.

"Michael…." I softly whispered out his name as he leaned in closer to me and slowly I began to close my eyes with the time slowing down from this moment between us until our lips met once more a second time.

"Good night, Marilyn. I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered out to me in my ear as it caused my insides to tumble but it also triggered my heart to drop within my chest as I tried to hide the sadness beginning to brew within my eyes.

"Good night, Michael." He soon left the walkway to return to the car while I turned around to face the front my door and reached into my purse for my house key.

Once I heard the click of the lock being unlocked, Michael started up the roaring engine of the Monkee-mobile and I disappeared into the quietness of my townhouse as the sound of the vehicle soon drove away with Mike heading straight to 1334 Beechwood Drive.

My entire body slid down against the front door as I folded my legs towards my chest with my arms wrapped around my knees as the tears finally exposed themselves from my eyes. The strong wave of sadness burst all over me as I made the final decision to return home even despite the wonderful night I shared with Michael, I needed to go back because I was clueless to see if I somewhat changed events in my time or if I've been gone for so long people I know would think I had died. There was no proof if any of this was true but I wouldn't know unless I go back. Hopefully, I wouldn't be too long gone while I return home and soon I'll come back to this universe without any problems I'll come across. The sadness came at me in a second wave for there was no way I could face any of the guys especially Michael in person because tomorrow I will be gone from this universe but before I do, I had to give them something that would explain a reliable reason about my departure and keep them away from the truth.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to subscribe, message, review, favorite, etc...**


	11. I Won't Be the Same Without Her

**Yay! Finally able to upload this chapter! Please feel free to comment and give feedback! I know from the reviews that some of you want Mike to travel with Marilyn and I already had it planned out but that won't be til later chapters so be patient please:)**

* * *

As the loud ringing of my wind up alarm clock rang in my ears and rattled my brain, I began to wake up and climb out of my bed as it was now morning seeing the bright sunlight peeking through my curtains. I took in a deep breath as I walked into the bathroom and started the shower feeling the warm water hitting my soft skin as I tried to let my preoccupied thoughts go. After wrapping myself with a towel, I walked back into my bedroom and pulled out a light blue dress with white polka dots and white oxfords to wear today as I return home. I had a small suitcase filled with clothes that I purchased from this time as well as the outfit I wore the day I first traveled here. The last thing left to do was to write Michael a letter, a letter to describe to him the reason I'm leaving on such a short notice without exactly telling the whole truth. I took a seat at my desk and pulled open the drawer reaching for the time pocket watch and a piece of paper and pen as I placed the necklace over my neck and began to ponder what to write to him. I figured giving him a written letter would be better than to face him in person, it could save me the heartbreak yet my heart was already tearing up inside. Even if I was leaving for a month, there was a possibility that I may not come back as time is a very complex mechanism and I don't even know if what I'm doing is right but I couldn't stay here even if it feels like I belong.

After writing the right words to tell Michael in the letter, it was sealed within a small envelope and placed inside my bag as I gather my suitcase and keys and took one last look at my townhouse before pushing myself out of the door and locked it.

Before I drop the letter off at the boys front door, I had to go down to the record store and speak to Mr. Herman, he was almost a second father to me since I first came to alternate 1967 Los Angeles and I had to tell I was leaving for a while at least I hope it is only for a while. As my eyes caught sight of the record store a few feet away, there through the large clear window panes I saw Mr. Herman inside the store with a bright smile on his face. The small golden bell above the door had sounded once I walked inside and getting the attention of my boss as at first he smiled in my direction but his expression was a little puzzled when he noticed the small suitcase held in my hand.

"Oh, hello Marilyn, I didn't expect to see you today considering today is your day off. What can I do for you?" Mr. Herman spoke to me as I tried to greet him with a soft grin and wondered how this conversation was going to turn out.

"I know but I wanted to come by to tell you that I'm going home to San Diego today, I'm planning to stay for a month at least. I'm sorry this is such a short notice but I honestly feel a bit homesick and…" As I started to explain to him my reasoning, he let out a smile and spoke over me.

"No, no dear it's alright I understand. I know how it feels moving to a new city and feeling homesick, you don't have to worry, and I could handle the store by myself for now. I wish you a safe and fun trip, Marilyn and I'll see you again soon." I was relieved to know he understood what I've been going through and gave out a soft grin as he did the same.

"Thank you, Mr. Herman, I will and please take care. I'll be back soon, goodbye." I waved at him before making my way out of the store and once my face turned away from the store, the smile quickly faded from my lips as I dreaded the walk to my final destination, 1334 North Beechwood Drive.

Each step I took weighed on me as I now reached the open walk way towards the boys beach home and my heart pounded harder within each pulse. The loud music played from inside their home as they were practicing again and the song they were playing sounded similar to '(I'm Not Your) Steppin' Stone' as Micky could be heard singing while my whole body shook. I was scared that someone was going to see me and come face to face with any of the guys, especially Mike as I opened my bag and pulled out the small envelope. I slipped the letter underneath their door and quickly turned around to walk away from the beach house as I headed towards the beach, the same place where I ended up in this universe while I held the tears from escaping my eyes.

* * *

**Michael's P.O.V:**

The house was filled with live music as my friends and I were rehearsing a set of songs we were going to perform for a gig we got to perform for a teenager's birthday party tomorrow night and now we'll be able to pay the rent for this month and keep Mr. Babbitt content until next month comes around. While my fingers continued to strum along the chords of my guitar to the beat of the song, inside my head were thoughts of Marilyn. The events of last night was still fresh in my mind, it was one of the best times I had in my life and even Micky, Peter and Davy stayed up that night so I could tell them about it as they were happy for me for finding a girl as special as Mary. After our band practice today, I planned on seeing her again and feel her lips close to mine once more, she gives me a feeling I never felt before.

Once we finished Micky's song we decided to take a short break before picking it up again, I walked towards the kitchen and opened up the fridge as I grabbed a bottle of Coke and position myself against the sink and took a swig of my drink. Peter joined me in the kitchen as he sat down at the table and pouring a bowl of cereal for himself while Davy rested on the black leather psychiatric couch looking through a magazine and Micky climbed the rails of the spiral staircase and took a seat half way up the stairs with both of his legs swinging in the air.

"So Mike, are you going to see Marilyn today?" Micky was the first to mention Mary to me as I looked up at him from where he stood and took another drink of my soda pop before answering him.

"Yeah I am actually. She doesn't work at the record store today so I think I'll visit her pad afterwards." The wide grin on my face was easily shown and I couldn't control it as Davy's voice entered the conversation.

"You're in love and I myself am deeply jealous." He spoke out and gave me a smirk as I knew he was happy for me and wouldn't have Mary fall in love with him like all the girls do in this city and I wasn't worried because I know Marilyn liked me and no one else.

"Love is a beautiful feeling." Peter spoke up and shared a bright grin letting his dimples show while I heard Micky again.

"Hey, maybe you could bring Marilyn over here and we could play her some music, you know give her a private concert. What do you say Mike?" The others had their eyes on me with hopeful looks and I didn't see a problem with that, they liked her and I think the idea is great.

"Sure, I think she'll like that. I'll let her know when I see her today." I smiled again and finished my bottle of Coke as Davy spotted something at the door and I wondered what it was.

"Hey, Mike it looks like you got something." My head perked up as he called my name and I grew curious to see what it was as Davy handed me an envelope with my name neatly written on the center.

"I wonder who it's from..." I softly spoke out as I had an uneasiness feeling inside the pit of my stomach while I held the envelope in my hand and began to open it pulling out a folded letter.

"What does it say, Mike?" Micky questioned once I unfolded the letter and let my eyes glance at the words written in front of me.

_Dear Michael,_

_By the time you open this letter, I had already left Los Angeles and gone back to San Diego. Please don't be upset with me, it wasn't your fault to begin with. Last night was one of the best nights I ever had being with you, you made me feel special and I really do like you, Michael but I didn't leave because of you. The reason I left was because I missed home and I need to spend some time here which is why I'll only be gone for a month. I promise I'll come back and stay in Los Angeles before I go back to school this fall. I'm sorry I had to tell you this way Michael and I'm sorry to the others too, I hope you understand._

_Sincerely,_

_Marilyn_

I felt my heart crumbling to pieces as I finished going through that letter written from the girl of my dreams. She was gone and left the city before I even had the chance to see her again, she's gone and I won't see her again for a month. My entire body grew numb as I was hurt, even if she didn't intend too I was heartbroken and I'm not sure how I was going to get through without her in my life.

"What is it Mike?" Peter asked sounding concerned from seeing the hurt expression written all over my face.

"It's from Marilyn…" I softly spoke out with my attention glued to the written letter going through it again slowly.

"What did she say?" Davy let out as I swallowed the hard lump forming inside my throat trying to speak to them.

"She left and gone back home…." My voice was low and full of sadness as I continued to feel pain inflicting my body.

"What? Why?!" They all voiced out with shocked looks overwhelming their faces.

"She said she was feeling homesick and told me she won't be back in a month." My voice cracked out answering to them as I heard Micky trying to cheer me up.

"Well, a month will go by fast, right? She'll be back here in no time, right Mike? Everything will be fine." He tried to laugh but it was forced and he stopped as I couldn't respond back as I didn't want to be around them right now. "Mike…? Mike?" Micky whined as I stormed into my bedroom upstairs with Marilyn's letter in my hand and slammed the door shut behind me before lying on my bed consumed with sadness. Marilyn was gone and I couldn't do anything to get her back, I can't enjoy my life as much as I did before because the one thing that made me feel good about myself disappeared and I won't be the same without her.

**End P.O.V.**

* * *

**Hope this chapter was good, I know it's a sad one and I'm sorry. I'll upload again soon enough as I still need to write the next chapter.  
**


	12. Returning to 1967

**Finally was able to update after so long and I'm sorry! I was sick and still slightly am but feeling tons better.**

**Hope you enjoy this update and i apologize if it doesn't sound like a good chapter, I'm slowly getting back into writer's mode.**

* * *

The small needle on the old vinyl record player softly played the Monkees record, _Headquarters_ as I stumbled back into my bedroom of the present after spending nearly a month in an alternate sixties universe of the Monkees television show. Countless of thoughts swam through my mind as I wondered if anyone worried about me after being gone for so long but those thoughts quickly disappeared once I realized that my bedroom was exactly the same when I left.

Puzzled and confused, I fell to my bed and found my iPhone resting a few centimeters away from me as I hoped to find the answer. After pressing the home button to find the screen illuminating with light, I looked at the date and time and it was exactly the same as when I left and time just decided to stop in this universe for unexplained reasons.

"I will never understand how time travel works." I said to myself wishing the pocket watch came with a manual to find any answers. As I lay on my bed, I listened to the Monkees playing their music in my room and I began to think about them, especially Mike. I wondered if time is ticking by in their universe or maybe it just froze once I left like it did here in my time. Although I felt glad to be home, I was a lot happier being in the alternate past with Davy, Micky, Peter, and Mike and the thought of him stayed in my mind. He probably has already read the letter I wrote to him and I could understand if he's upset with me for leaving all of a sudden but if I told him the truth, he wouldn't understand and it's probably best to keep it that way.

* * *

**Michael's P.O.V:**

The day slowly ticked away as I never moved an inch from my bed with the feeling of sadness still overwhelming me because Mary was gone. The hours on the clock toyed with me knowing this week was going to be the end of me. The rest of the guys haven't bothered me since I received Mary's letter as they figured I wanted to be alone and they were right even though they tried to coax me out of the room a few times and failed. I didn't understand why Marilyn would leave so suddenly to San Diego and why I couldn't go with her. With her gone, I've been listening to several notes playing inside my head and thought about writing a few songs for Marilyn and I can play them to her once she comes back. I leaned to my side and opened my dresser drawer by my bed reaching out for a pad of paper and a pen as I began writing down the words to a new song.

"Mary, Mary…where you going to? Mary, Mary can I come too...?" I softly sang out just as the tune played in my head while I continued to scribble down the lyrics on paper.

**End P.O.V.**

* * *

The week was finally coming to an end and tomorrow I'll finally return to the Monkees universe in 1967 Los Angeles, California. During the long agonizing week being home, I continued my summer job working at a 1950's themed diner as a waitress and it wasn't a terrible job but I was looking forward to being back at the record store working with Mr. Herman again. Another thing I did to kill time was visiting my dad who noticed the pocket watch I wore around my neck and told me it was a perfect fit for me as my mother would have love to see me wear it too. The pocket watch secret was kept away from my dad as he would have thought I was insane if I told him about spending my month in a different time period.

Once I returned home after working long hours at the diner, I prepared for my travel and grabbed my yellow small suitcase placed in my closet and began packing a few clothes that could pass for late sixties fashion and a few other belongings before closing the suitcase and placing it to the side of my bedroom room for tomorrow. Every day there wasn't a minute that went by when I didn't think about Michael. I felt slightly concern whether or not he would recognize me when I come back as I didn't have a real explanation about the space time continuum and I wouldn't find out until tomorrow.

* * *

**Michael's P.O.V:**

The golden sun softly settled along the horizon and soon the sky was painted in colors of violet, indigo, and orange while the ocean waves lapped against the shore and the rocks with the sounds of seagulls crying. I stood on the balcony outside of the beach house as the only person on my mind is Mary, the long dreadful week was finally over and tomorrow she was coming back to Los Angeles after being in her home in San Diego. I was still slightly heartbroken that she wasn't her and I couldn't blame her for leaving, it wasn't any of our faults but now I was feeling excited to see her again and be able to spend more time with her. I also wanted to play her the few songs I wrote about her during the time we were apart and even practice with the guys for their help too. There was also something else on my mind that I had thought about asking her to be my girlfriend and I know we've only been on one date but I've known her for nearly a whole month and I don't want to wait any longer because I'm deeply in love with her and I want to be with her forever.

**End P.O.V**

* * *

As the morning sunlight crawled through the small cracks on my shutters, I slowly began to open my eyes and quickly rolled out of bed knowing it was the day to go back in time. My body pushed itself into the bathroom to take a quick shower before I began to dress up for the occasion dressed in a yellow summer sweater and baby blue pants with canary yellow flats. After I brushed my long wavy hair and decorated it with a teal hairband and added some light makeup, I smiled at the reflection in my mirror with satisfaction. I was ready to go back to Alternate 1967 and the pounding of my heart echoed clearly in my ears as I grew anxious. The pocket watch was easily placed around my neck and my left hand held my small suitcase tight with my other hand clutching onto the time device.

"Okay, Marilyn. This is it…" I let out almost feeling out breath as I was growing restless and took in a deep breath and closed my eyes before my thumb pressed gently down the button on top of the watch while my body felt light as a feather.

The sounds of the ocean roared through my ears along with the soft cries of seagulls that flew high above me in the warm blue California sky as I opened my eyes and found myself standing in the middle of a familiar sandy beach happy to be back.

* * *

**The next chapter will have Mary reunited with Mike :) Thanks for reading!  
**


	13. Mary, Mary

**Hello again! Sorry for the extremely late delay! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Everything looked the same as the day I left, people dressed in 60's clothes strolled down the streets and a few cars drove passed me as the summer heat stick to my skin. My thoughts were concentrated on the notion of time, did it froze in place when I left? Or did a whole week really gone by? I was considering to pull a Marty McFly and snatch a current newspaper from a public trashcan. Saving myself from embarrassment, I decided to head down to the record store owned by Mr. Herman.

Upon arriving, I stepped to the large glass windows shimmering like diamonds from the sunlight's reflection. My brown eyes peered through the inside of the store where I spotted Robert Herman ringing up a customer before deciding to walk into the store. The sound of the small brass bell rang above the door as I noticed not a lot has changed, but then again I was only gone for seven days. As the customer left the store with a happy grin on her lips, clutching a paper brown bag with a small stack of records to her chest. My attention became focused on my boss, Mr. Herman.

"Marilyn! It's so nice to see you again! How was your time back home?" I saw the sweet smile extending along his face, delighted to see me back in LA. At least I know now that time in this universe continued to roll on by and I felt relieved that he remembered me. He walked away from the counter and opened his arms, giving me a small fatherly embrace.

"It's great to be back, Mr. Herman. San Diego was very nice for the most part, but I truly miss it here. I hope the store wasn't too busy while I was gone." I softly spoke out, he released his arms from me as I looked at him with a small grin on my face.

"It did became hectic at times, but I was able to take care of it. Well, I surely missed you and I'm sure Mike and the rest of the boys will be excited to have you back!" My heart suddenly skipped a beat as he mentioned the Monkees. "Actually, Mike would come by to the store and helped me out while you were gone and if I'm not mistaken, he looked a bit sad when you left. He really missed you, dear." As Mr. Herman told me about Michael, my heart fluttered like the wings of a butterfly at the sound of his name. I wanted to see Mike more than anything else in the world, it's been too long since I've seen him.

"I missed him too. And the rest of the guys, I'm really happy to be back." The soft grin on my face widened a bit more, as Robert matched mine with a warm content broad smile.

"Listen, you should go down to the Vincent tonight, Marilyn. Mike and the boys are performing and it would be the perfect opportunity to surprise them with your return." Mr. Herman suggested what I should do and I mentally made a note to do so.

"I think that would be a great idea! Thanks, Mr. Herman."

"You're welcome! Now, why don't you head on home and relax before tonight, okay? You don't have to hang around with an old man like me. The store has been slow lately, so there's no point sticking around." He explained to me with a wide grin on his lips, knowing he was going to close the store soon and I did wanted to get back to the townhouse to unpack.

"Alright, I'll go home. Bye, Mr. Herman." I gave him another smile and waved 'goodbye' as I walked out of the record store to head home.

* * *

My entire body collapsed on my bed after I returned to the townhouse and finished unpacking my suitcase. My brown eyes stared at the blank white canvas ceiling, feeling my heart on the verge of exploding into a million of pieces. Mike has been of my mind like a broken record, he was making me feel anxious but I felt guilty for leaving abruptly and maybe I should've have told him the truth. I just hoped I didn't do anything to hurt him. Pondering the situation, I turned my head and caught the time on the small round alarm clock sitting on my nightstand. It was almost 6:30 p.m and decided to roll off my bed and pulled out a purple paisley dress with a pink cardigan to change into for tonight.

* * *

The cool summer night felt airy and nice against my skin, I strolled into the streets passing by Herman's Records as crowds of young teens and adults filled the streets. It seemed everyone was heading to the Vincent Van-Go-Go eager to listen to the live bands tonight, including the Monkees.

I entered inside the familiar dark plum wallpapered hallway decorated with Van Gogh's art work hanging on both sides of the walls before reaching into the main part of the club where people filled the large room. Crowds danced to the rapid rhythm of the musical beat of a song I'd heard before while groups of friends and couples gathered around the tables, ordering drinks and desserts from the waitresses and waiters to keep them busy with promises of good tips. Once the song had finished, the audience cheered and clapped for the performers while I blended in the background, hearing one of the band members speak into the microphone and gaining my attention.

"Thank you! Tonight, we have a new song to play for you all and we hope you enjoy it!" My brown eyes widened at the sight of Michael on stage along with Micky, Peter, and Davy. Davy started to play his bright red maracas as Micky began to pound his sticks on the drums and Mike strummed that electric riff from his guitar with Peter adding his bass to the melody.

"Mary, Mary, where you goin' to? Mary, Mary, can I go too. This one thing I will vow ya. I'd rather die than to live without ya…" Mickey began to sing the first verse of their new song as I found out to be 'Mary, Mary.' I stood there with a wide eye expression, never thinking that this song could have been about me. A wide grin appeared on my face soon after, happy to be at their performance tonight.

* * *

**Michael's P.O.V:**

As I focused my fingers to the chords of my guitar while providing backing vocals to our song that I wrote about Marilyn when she'd left, I wondered if she already came back from San Diego or maybe it was just her way of telling me 'goodbye' forever. I guessed I'm just doomed to find a girl who loves me. No, Mary is different and her letter expressed sincerity. I only hope she was here tonight because I don't think I can go another day without her.

"Hey, Mike! Look who's here!" I heard Peter's upbeat voice during the bridge of the song. He was looking at the audience with his dimples showing off a wide grin.

I searched through the crowds trying to see who he was talking about and that's when my heart stopped for an instant. There standing in the far back was Mary! Her bright smile exposed on her gorgeous face as my heart started to flap violently like the seagulls at the beach. In that moment, all of the sadness I felt this past week quickly washed away as I had her back in my life again.

**End P.O.V**

* * *

**Thank you for the all of the feedback! I really appreciate it! I'll try to post more soon!**


End file.
